The Illusion of Infinity
by murky lane
Summary: Instead of Ophis wanting back the ownership of the dimensional gap, she/he now wants eternal silence for the entire world. Now Issei and Great Red must stop Ophis and the other major Gods who had sided with Ophis for their own selfish vile desires. [Issei x Fem!Vali, Smart!Strong!Issei]
1. Life 1-1

**Life 1-1.**

 **Kuoh Town**

As usual, the late evening sky was dark as a crow, stretching out for infinity. There was no way to describe it, other than empty, dark and no ending.

For the brown haired teenager, who spends his time sleeping during the day, this was the usual sky he had to live under. Where everything was empty and pathetic, which he called life. The only part of his life that seemed to be lively, was when his parents were killed by the legendary evil dragon Crom Cruach. For the reasons of the murder was unknown, by this time Issei Hyoudou was able to defeat Crom Cruach and claim his victory.

And it was all thanks to Great Red, who he considered his best friend and mentor. But even after the swift sweet revenge and victory, Issei felt empty inside as Great Red's quote echoed through his head.

.

 _ **"After you have defeated the evil dragon, what will you do afterwards?"**_

.

The Dragon of Dreams was right from the beginning. Once he had defeated Crom Cruach and burned the evil dragon's soul, he had nothing left to do and was clueless on how he should live his life as the Red Dragon Emperor. Having Ddraig alongside him and having the body of Great Red, he could now live eternal life but was it really needed? What point is there to live if you're not going to live for revenge? Or perhaps, was the brown-haired boy too addicted to revenge?

In truth, there were many things the brown-haired Sekiryuutei could do to ease his selfish boredom. He could start attending school and live a normal life, or he could join a powerful faction and fight strong enemies to ease his boredom. Or he could decide to fly alongside Great Red for eternity in the dimensional gap, or maybe, find the White Dragon Emperor and challenge him/her for a dual considering that is the Heavenly Dragon's destiny.

But the feeling wasn't mutual for the brown-haired Sekiryuutei, with the historical destiny of the two Heavenly Dragons. He enjoyed fighting, training, laughing, and learning, but it wasn't that itself that amused and interested him. All those times he had were all because of Great Red, who was besides him whenever he trained, told stories, told jokes, and fought with.

Issei, the Sekiryuutei of the current generation then came to a conclusion: _He needed somebody just like him, as a friend or a lover._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Unknown Location**

Somewhere in the world, the opposite dragon of the Sekiryuutei was watching the same lonely dark sky, laying on a field of burnt grass with her face painted with her own blood, that came out of her scalp. As the blood slowly flowed out, the pain was somehow gone as she stared at the black field of infinity that she called sky.

Mixed with both her and her grandfather's blood, her long dark grey hair was drenched in the arrogant blood of the Lucifer. The blood she hated so much of, as she was the only Lucifer that didn't inherit her great-grandfather's arrogance and pride.

Almost 15 feet away from her was a sleeping corpse with the same colored hair as the female Hakuryuukou, but the hair a lot shorter. His frozen mouth was awing widely with blood splattered all over it, with a pair of unblinking eyes indicating that he was murdered by the woman next to him. His grey devil-prince armor was entirely shattered, and his soul was long gone.

The Hakuryuukou, Valerina Lucifer was able to finally defeat his grandfather, the real son of Lucifer and the leader of the forming Qlippoth. She made sure to destroy every part within the old man, including his soul as she didn't want his companion to revive the old man using the Sephiroth Graal, one of the Longinus series that can revive anyone as long as they held a piece of their own soul.

The silver-haired White Dragon Empress slowly attempted to get back up to her feet, as blood flew out from every direction. This was the aftermath of using intensive amount of power from the Empireo Juggernaut Drive, in order to defeat Rizevim Livan Lucifer who held a sacred gear that could cancel other sacred gears, including the Longinus series.

The amount of damage she had received and the amount of power she had used disabled her ability to activate balance breaker, in order to heal her wounds. So she had to suck it up and walk away alone, without any help from anybody.

 **(I congratulate you for defeating the prince of brat, however I'm afraid that your body won't be able to last more than 12 hours. Unless a soul finds and treats your wounds, I'm afraid the only choice available to you is bidding your farewells.)**

The Heavenly White Dragon, Albion's voice echoed from the grey-haired girl's back, where the Divine Dividing Longinus was placed.

"Yeah.. *cough* I can see that." said the grey-haired girl, knowing that it was all hopeless. She was ready to be sent to Hell after defeating Rizevim Livan Lucifer, but an anonymous thought kept her from lying there on the floor and allowed the blood to flow out.\

 **.**

 _"Is it really worth it to just die right here, after defeating the source of my hatred? Isn't this supposed to be the time where I live a life filled with happiness and dream?"_

 _ **.**_

The truth was, she didn't want to die. She didn't want to meet Rizevim in the afterlife or her father who was killed by her grandfather. Wanting to live a happy life filled with her desires, she clung to her life and walked forward. Valerina didn't know where to go or which direction to head towards, but she still went on forward as if there was something in front of her that she must reach.

The corpse behind her was left behind, as it slowly decayed to nature's favor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **6:00 AM, Kuoh Town**

The brown-haired Sekiryuutei tried variety of things which includes hunting random stray devils, until he eventually landed on a job in a office. It was better than doing nothing inside his house, and he was running out of money to pay rent for the next few months. A regular person might wonder why the Red Dragon Emperor would ever need to have money, but for Issei, he wasn't interested in combat and conflicts without reason, specially when he had to deal it all by himself.

"Maybe I should get a girlfriend. That might help," spoke the brown haired boy, wearing his usual black business suit as he drove his car near Kuoh Academy. That was the Academy he was suppose to attend if everything hadn't gone to shit, with the appearance of Crom Cruach. Instead, he spent his teenage years training with Great Red in order to defeat the Legendary Evil Dragon.

In human years, Issei was 40 years old. Due to his body being made out of a dragon, he lived the eternal life of 50,000 years, which explains his very young face and body. Getting a job in the first place was hard due to his young appearance, but he eventually made it into the office using different methods. And using this method, he could also attend Kuoh Academy if he wished.

 **[Then you should've started with school, am I wrong?]**

A voice echoed on Issei's backhand, which was the sound of his Boosted Gear's soul, Ddraig.

"Perhaps. But I'm not interested in devil girls, I'd rather date a human and never tell her of my true identity." he drove off as he replied to Ddraig, heading towards work as the students started to swarm the gates of Kuoh Academy. He wanted to enter the school in the first place, but couldn't due to the devils claiming their territory.

Because he didn't want to get involved with the devils, his house was far away on the edge of Kuoh Academy. There were small parts that the devils didn't claim, and he took advantage of that situation and knowledge.

.

But ironically, the drama he didn't want to get sucked into later became his main hobby.

.

The office building he had to reach was not in Kuoh town, instead it was located in a city outside of the town zone. And on his way there he had to go through a large forest, where destiny would strike his life.

Just as Issei was about to exit the forest, his nose picked up a scent of iron which very much belonged to a human. It was blood, and he smelled too much of it to the point where he knew the type of it as well.

Then Issei stopped the car, and got out of it to smell the blood with more efficiency. "Human blood...? But also a mixture of a devil's." The brown haired boy turned the keys to the car, pulling it out and shoved it inside his pockets. He started to walk towards where the scent of blood was coming from.

To his surprise, this scent was abnormal and something he never smelled. It was possible that it was a blood of a dragon, human, and a devil. It was almost like a joke, but it was possible that all three of it's kind was lying dead on the ground, like a clueless murder case.

But that didn't seem to be the case, as he got closer to the proper location. Issei scouted a grey-haired female with her body covered in scratches, some being major wounds from an obvious attack. Maybe a bear? But wouldn't a bear completely kill off the human, instead of just damaging them?

 **[Careful partner. I can sense the White One inside that woman.]**

"What? Are you serious?!" exclaimed the brown-haired boy, as he grabbed and felt the girl's pulse. Luckily for him she was still breathing and alive, but she didn't have much time left before she would eventually die from running out of blood.

Even with the knowledge of his destiny with the White Dragon, Issei wasn't the type of person to leave an innocent human being to die. Besides, if he had to fight her one day, he wouldn't be interested and won't fight anyways. He then carefully picked up the grey haired girl, and used his dragon wings to fly faster to the car. Once he got there, he immediately dropped her on the back seat and proceeded to take her to the nearby hospital.

Fortunately, because they were near a city finding a hospital was easy and swift. In less than 10 minutes he was able to take her to the city hospital, and treat her wounds using human technology. Bringing the bleeding girl to the hospital by princess carrying her caused his attire to be covered in small stains of blood.

"I can't go to work with this... guess I'm calling off today, if they believe me that I just saved a person from near death." said the brown-haired boy as he washed his suit on water, only for the blood to be stained. He sighed as he walked out the bathroom, only wearing his white long sleeved shirt where the blood didn't majorly stain.

He carried the wet black tuxedo on his left arm as he walked out the bathroom, heading towards the exit to go to work regardless of his messed up attire. He didn't want to face the consequences of missing work, since he was already having problems with paying the high rent outside of the devil territory. And on his way to the exit, a nurse with a troubled face approached the brown-haired boy.

"Sir, were you the one who brought the bleeding woman?" asked the nurse, as she held a single document that wasn't visible to Issei.

"Uhm, yeah. I found her in a forest when I was driving to work, I'm not sure-"

"Her blood doesn't match with any of the existing bloods! Even an negative O type blood isn't compatible for her. Do you happen to know any of her relatives?"

Issei's eyes widened as he heard the nurse, having to forget that she was a half devil with the White Dragon inside of her. However, it was impossible for Issei to save her as well, since he wasn't a devil like her.

 **[If you want to save her, you might be able to. Your blood is also a half dragon, belonging to Great Red. His blood is divine and pure so it would make sense if it worked on any being that exists in this universe.]**

The truth was, he didn't have any reason to save her. What if she wakes up and happens to be a battle maniac and tries to dual Issei? But because of Issei's leftover kindness, he sighed and decided to help out the girl. There was no real reason to, but it was better than leaving somebody to just die.

"No, I don't know any of her relatives. But please try using my blood, I'm willing to offer it."

When the nurse and Issei reached the room where the grey-haired girl was held at, he was surprised that she was still breathing despite all the blood loss. Devils were known to live extra longer during fatal bleeding, but he didn't know that they were this persistent in holding onto their life. Issei sat down on the chair next to the girl, as the doctors prepared a blood transfusion for the two dragons they thought human.

"He said he wants to try his blood. This might be our last option, sir." said the nurse, as the doctor in charge frowned at the brown-haired boy's view.

"I told you we need her relative! She only has a few minutes to live, this is urgent!" the doctor shouted as he pointed at the door, indicating the nurse to leave and immediately find her unnamed relative. But how could she find them if they had zero information on the patient? It was near impossible.

However, the nurse fought back to Issei's defense. Eventually the Red Dragon Emperor got tired of it, as he punched the wall behind him and crushed the white wall. He made sure he didn't punch too hard, as it made a respectable small crunch.

"Just do it already. Come on, I don't got much time. I have work to attend to."

His hand was made out of a dragon meat, but Issei had an ability to soften or harden a piece of his skin. As he punched the wall he softened his skin to become those like a human's, so it started bleeding from the knuckled after he punched the wall behind him.

Reaching his fist towards the doctor, he indicated him to draw out the blood from his knuckles, in order to test to see if his blood was compatible. After testing to see if it was okay to use, the doctor showed a face of amazement, seeing that the blood was somehow compatible with the patient's.

"Oh.. alright, prepare the transfusion immediately!" the doctor ordered as the nurse pulled the tube, and connected his veins with the girl's. When the preparation was complete, the multiple doctors on the scene started the blood transfusion between the two Heavenly Dragons.

 _"This must be working because I have Great Red's blood flowing inside of me... what a dangerous blood."_

The brown haired boy thought, as he felt the blood withdrawing from his arm.

And as two hours passed, they washed the blood off of the patient's hair, and patched her wounds during the process of the blood transfusion. The brown haired boy only stared at her blankly, as if he was reading her soul.

 _ **[I want to alarm you that you are reviving the White Dragon Empress from her death. I'm reckoning that you have a plan?]**_

Asked the Welsh Dragon, confused on why his host decided to save his eternal rival, that he would have to fight and kill one day.

But the brown haired boy only stayed silent, as he stared at the feminine face of the half devil. He knew her body type, and her long beautiful grey hair, but the only thing he didn't know about her appearance was her eye color.

Issei Hyoudou was roughly 5'11 in height, and the half-devil girl had a similar height but shorter. She had a buxom figure with a flat stomach, which was where the main wound was located, with several other small wounds all over her body. The wounds were an obvious feature, as it showed a clear answer of a battle between somebody and her. And it wasn't a normal fist fight, it was a all-out fight between two powerful beings.

By the time all the doctors and nurses were out of the room, the blood transfusion was completed and the girl was able to breathe normally. As a thanks, Issei Hyoudou's work clothes were washed and dried by the same nurse who caught him leaving the hospital, and saved the patient's life.

The brown haired boy got the information that the patient should be waking up within next week, as it was Monday today. The hospital also helped excuse Issei Hyoudou's work, with his company accepting his absence for the next few days. They thought he was a human, so blood regeneration would take a couple weeks but for the brown haired boy it would only take a day.

By the time Issei exited the hospital, the time was 1:00 PM in Japan with this week being Issei's free week. He got inside his car, and sighed loudly as he rolled his head back in tiredness. Today was one of the most unexpected days Issei Hyoudou lived, with the White Dragon Empress sucking up all his blood and saving her life, when he was supposed to end hers.

"So in the end, even she ended up using the Juggernaut Drive." stated Issei, as Ddraig was surprised that his host was able to figure it out.

 **[So you have noticed it as well. Seems you haven't lost your senses.]**

"Hmph. We'll see how things go, and go see Red for today."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dimensional Gap**

After Issei returned to home, he took his business attires off and put on regular clothes to go see Great Red, nicknamed the Dragon of Dreams and the Apocalypse Dragon. He was the brown haired Red Dragon Emperor's both mentor and best friend, and somebody Issei could always rely on. Putting on a red shirt and black jeans, he made his way to the dimensional gap by cutting through reality, using his balance breaker.

It only lasted 3 seconds after it was cut, which was plenty of time for Issei to jump right in and find Great Red in the endless dimension. But using his scouting ability, it was easy to find Great Red.

"Yo. Saw anything interesting today?" asked the Red Dragon Emperor, as he sat next to Great Red's horn that was located on his snout. The Red Dragon slowly opened his eyes, to see that his student was sitting on his head.

"No, same as usual."

Issei then chuckled, as he said "So is my life not that interesting anymore?"

"Hmm? Did something happen?" Great Red asked Issei. Nodding, he replied with "I met the White Dragon, or rather found. She was badly hurt so I saved her using the blood you put inside me, when you reincarnated me using a piece of your body."

Great Red didn't look surprised, as if he already knew what type of person Issei was.

"So this generation of Albion's brat is a female, how amusing. If I remember correctly, there was no female host for the Divine Dividing." Great Red stated.

 **[That is correct. This is the first, and possibly the last.]**

"She was in a state of exsanguination, so she needed blood that belonged to a Devil's. The girl also happens to be a half-devil and a half-human, which makes sense on why she is able to have a sacred gear." Issei explained, leaving Great Red even more amused than before.

It was normally very unusual for a half-human to even exist, unless they were reincarnated during their human life. But for the case of the White Dragon Empress, she had the blood of a pure-blooded devil, and a pure-blooded human.

"So I assume you used my blood to save her?" asked Great Red, which the brown haired boy nodded.

"I didn't know your blood could be used like that as well, it's truly a grievous blood." stated Issei.

"Just promise me you won't get your blood all over a vampire. Specially the Count Dracula, if he considers you an enemy it's best if you don't let him know of your blood. Just imagine his power increasing like a motherfucker, it could cause trouble." said Great Red, while he flew downwards of the dimensional gap, causing Issei's hair to flow upwards.

"Sure, I understand." smirked Issei, as he enjoyed the ride on Great Red's head for the next hour.

And when it was Issei's time to leave and think about how to deal with the White Dragon Empress, Great Red gave him a speech that would change his destiny, forever.

"I believe it's time that we rebuild the Dragon society, Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig." said the Apocalypse Dragon, surprising the Ddraig and it's brown haired host.

 **[May I ask what you mean by that, Great Red?"]**

Asked the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, as Issei looked at Great Red in the eyes while standing next to his horn, curious.

"You'll know what I mean once you start talking to the White Dragon Empress. She has a strong heart and will, so she'll wake up within 3 days at most. I highly recommend you go see her if you wish to ease your boredom in the world, my dear student."

Truly, who knew this recommendation would change Issei Hyoudou's fate and destiny of his boring, human life.

* * *

 **Human World**

Three days has passed since the brown haired boy visited his mentor, Great Red. And ever since, he was thinking about how he should interact with his eternal rival, who was said to be waking up by this afternoon, and Great Red was never wrong about stuff like that. Kind of excited and a bit nervous, Issei Hyoudou on his usual outfit drove his black Mercedes Benz to the known hospital, that held the White Dragon Empress.

"She's a strong one, she woke up within 3 days after the transfusion. We performed multiple surgeries as well, and she still woke up today." the nurse from the past greeted Issei first, before she started explaining about the grey haired girl's abnormal improvements.

"Thank you for allowing me to go see her." said Issei.

"No don't be thankful for me! When she woke up, she said she wanted to see the person that saved her." exclaimed the nurse, surprising Issei. Making his way up to the floor of the room the patient was kept in, while slightly nervous. He planned on what to say beforehand, but something made him a bit nervous to talk to the opposing Dragon host.

When he arrived to the supposed room the nurse said she was kept in, he slowly slid the sliding door to the right to reveal a beautiful woman who was sitting on her coma, with multiple patches on her arms. There was nobody in the room other than her, and now the brown haired boy who had made himself part of the existing factors.

"Please, come in." she spoke lightly, while pointing at the chair that was next to her bed. He made his way to the pointed area and sat down, as the tensions began to rise for the Red Dragon Emperor. Not only was she beautiful, but he saw something within her that he was very familiar with, but just couldn't get down to what it was.

It was her eyes, they were... somewhat similar to what he had.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, but you can just call me Issei if you want." said the brown haired boy, awaiting for the grey haired girl to reply.

"Issei.. huh. I heard that your blood was able to save me, which makes me suggest that you're a devil." said the grey haired girl, who hasn't told Issei her name yet. The brown haired boy felt uneasy, deciding if he should tell her the truth or go with the lie.

 _ **[If she was able to perform the complete Juggernaut Drive, she should be able to identify that you're a half-dragon and a human. It seems that she's still damaged from her last fight, you could use this as your advantage.]**_

Ddraig spoke inside Issei's thoughts.

However, Issei didn't want to lie to her. After a second of thinking, the brown-haired boy came to the decision to tell her the truth.

"No, I'm actually a half-dragon and human. I have divine blood that belongs to Great Red, which miraculously worked on saving your life. I'm also the Red Dragon Emperor." it didn't go as Issei planned, because he didn't want to sound so blank. But because of his nervousness, it made him sound like somebody without a personality.

But the girl only giggled, in response to Issei's blank sentences.

"Didn't think you were going to reveal it so soon. I was hoping we would at least talk about our pasts before we told our true identities. So, you saved my life so you can fight me and take my life again?" asked the grey haired girl, as Issei bobbed his head in disapproval.

"No no no! I didn't mean it like that, I have no intention on fighting you. I don't think I have to fight you just because our two Dragons oppose each other. Besides, I'm not really a fighting maniac, even if I do enjoy fierce combat." explained the brown haired boy as he scratched the back of his head, blushing.

"So you're kind of like me, huh?" said the grey haired girl, as she looked out the window that was next to her. "My name is Valerina Lucifer. You can call me Vali." this surprised Issei, not expecting her to be a Lucifer.

"That's unexpected. What's the descendant of Lucifer doing here, all beaten up and shit?" he asked.

"Great-grandson, to be exact. And the reason I am like this right now is because I just got finished annihilating the last of my family, Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

Everything she had said surprised Issei even more by the second, first the Lucifer and now her fight with the real son of the Lucifer, Rizevim Lucifer. But it did explain why she was so damaged, since the son of Lucifer was on a equal, if not greater level above the current Satan Sirzechs Lucifer.

Issei spent his time being silent, allowing Vali to speak.

"When I was a child, there was a time when my family figured out that I had the Divine Dividing Longinus gifted inside me. It was by that time that my own father feared my future, of me turning into a stronger devil than him. So he went out of his way get advice from my grandfather, who told my father to abuse me in order to keep my progression in idle."

It was difficult for Issei to let it all in, since he had a family that cared for him. But for him, that family disappeared by a single Evil Dragon, who he casted his vengeance on.

"I was able to escape their grasp, and I eventually found Azazel of the Fallen Angels. He helped me get stronger, and I became his daughter in return."

Issei didn't know what to say, but came up with something after a short minute of thinking.

"And you killed your grandfather?"

...

"Yes. And now I'm empty," said the grey haired devil, looking at Issei in the eyes. "When I first met Azazel, I told him about my vengeance and hatred towards my family. Then he told me, 'What will you do afterwards, once you defeat your grandfather?' and since then I dusted that quote away for the rest of my training, but it came back to haunt me after I was laying down on the ground, with my grandfather's blood all over me."

Issei then began to chuckle, as if he had everything figured out. Ddraig than closed his eyes and held a small grin, knowing where this was going to head to.

"So this is what Great Red meant... when he said you'll be the savior of my boredom. What a damn dragon." Issei said under his breath, rising from his seat as he offered his hand to Vali, who was looking at him with a confused face.

"Uhm... yeah, I guess." she said as she attempted to get up from her coma, with the patches still on her. Some of them began to fall off, as she grabbed Issei's hand to gain help.

"Let's go to my place. You're hungry, no?" asked the brown haired boy. She then simply nodded in response, as a red magic circle appeared on both their feet, preparing to teleport the two Dragons to a new location.

Before Vali could say a word, the two vanished from sight, as the C.C TV in the room sparked, activating after it was turned off for the last 10 minutes of the discussion between the two Longinus users.

* * *

 **The Underworld**

The sky of the Underworld had immense differentiability from the sky of the human world. It was darker, evil-looking and didn't have clouds that help symbolize the sky. It fit the name _'Underworld'_ respectably.

Because of this phenomenon, there was no day time or night time for the devils who lived in the Underworld. Because the outside world was always gloomy, the devils got used to sleeping with such daylight.

An area near the Belial territory, which was rather close to the large land of the Gremory family, was currently having the crimson-haired ruin princess and her peerage as a guest. It was Diehauser Belial with his peerage behind him, with Rias Gremory and her peerage behind her as the two devils sat eye to eye.

"So I heard you're marrying the playboy of the Phenex family, Riser Phenex." the rating games champion said, while taking a sip of the tea Rias Gremory's queen made. Even though it was the Belial's territory, Akeno Himejima offered to make tea for the two high-class devils.

Except, Diehauser Belial was an ultimate-class devil, and may even be considered a Maou-class.

"Then we can get to the point." spoke the crimson-haired ruin princess, as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts. The head of the Belial family only chuckled, "You're not going to need me to call of the engagement. Someone like-"

Before Diehauser Belial could finish, Rias interrupted and said "It won't be the end. If their youngest son fails, they'll try again with Ruval, a much stronger force." said Rias Gremory, the next heir of the Gremory family.

"So... you need insurance?" asked the white-haired devil, giving off a small grin as he looked at the crimson-haired ruin princess.

"If you must word it that way than yes. I do. Because Ruval Phenex is a man that I, or even Sairoarg have not a single chance with." said Rias.

"I understand that you do not want to marry Riser Phenex, considering he will use your body to gain profit off of underground sex organizations. And for that, I disgust him and I wish to face him off in a rating game in order to crush and teach the man a lesson. However, Ruval is a man that I fought in a rating game, and he's a man completely opposite of his youngest brother." claimed the white-haired devil, as Rias was looking away from his eyes, unsure on how to act to what the man has just said.

There was silence between the two, before Diehauser decided to speak.

"If you wish for me to deal with Riser and Ruval Phenex, _and_ the next knight who gets in your way, than I assure you the price you will have to pay will be equally as great." said the white-haired devil, accepting her request.

Rias Gremory then slowly turned her eyes back to the white-haired devil, "And that is?"

"You must give up your peerage, and become my bishop." the white haired man said as he took out a unused mutated bishop piece from a small purple magic circle, that reflected the face of the horrified Rias Gremory.

* * *

Upon arriving to the Hyoudou residence, Valerina was quickly helped towards the couch in the living room, allowing her to rest while her host was serving dinner for the two.

But despite Issei Hyoudou's excitement to welcoming his eternal rival, Vali was confused on why he would take a sudden action like bringing her to his home. Wasn't he worried that she would suddenly attack her, since she was his rival?

As Issei brought two bacon omelets, she started biting onto the food before she started questioning him for his sanity.

"This is very good. Almost like a mother's." stated the grey-haired girl, before she took another bite with her fork.

"It's the only dish I learned from my mother while she was still alive, so it's kind of a special dish for me." said the brown-haired boy.

Vali felt sadness within her, as she kept eating the food she was provided with. It was silent for the entire dinner, while Issei sat on the opposite couch of where Vali was currently sitting at. The brown-haired boy then brought two can of coke from the refrigerator, and one to Vali.

After gulping down the can, Issei smiled as he lowered his plate to the glass table between the two heavenly dragons, and began to speak.

"First things first, I have no interest in living a life where I am told what to do." Vali then looked at Issei, with a somewhat surprised expression.

"In other words, I'm not going to battle you, unless you're going to attack me first."

Vali then giggled, realizing what he was saying. "Well that goes for the two of us then, I'm also not interested in following the destiny the past has placed upon us."

The brown-haired boy than thought of a question, that bothered him for the last few minutes when he was making the omelets. "That's good. Also, you said Azazel helped and trained you to become who you are today, so does that mean you're an ally to the fallen angel?" asked Issei, with Vali nodding to his question.

"That is correct, I am considered an ally even though I'm a half-devil and a Lucifer at that. So I have a good relationship with the other leaders."

Placing his fingers on his chin, he thought for a minute. Vali then continued to speak, "So tell me a bit about you, Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou?"

"Just Issei please." asked the brown-haired boy, much to Vali's amusement.

"Unlike you, I was born in a normal family with a normal life. They cared for me and loved me, and never did anything that made me sad and cry for help." he said, while looking at the framed picture next to Vali, as she noticed and looked behind her.

"That's them?" asked the grey-haired girl. Issei nodded as Vali looked back to Issei.

"I don't know why, but one of the strongest legendary dragon Crom Cruach appeared and killed them, while laughing hysterically. And he did it right in front of me, while I had their bloods all over me."

Issei paused for a second, before continuing his story. "It took me over 35 years to get strong enough to defeat and annihilate that bastard from existence. I made sure to send him to Hades's realm, and locked his soul forever."

Then Vali's vision went towards the time when she burned the living soul out of Rizevim, making sure to burn every bits of him so the Sephirath Graal wouldn't be able to revive him. They both hated their source of hatreds so much that they went as far as to burn and annihilate their souls, just so they wouldn't be revived and cause troubles for them.

But mostly, they were afraid that their past would come haunt them again, if their source was to be revived.

"In the end, I was killed as well. But my soul was saved by Great Red before the evil dragon could burn it down, telling me that he had saw my future and needed me for the future. And coincidentally, he just told me the reason why he saved me today, after I met you."

Vali sat silent, waiting for Issei to tell her the rest of his story.

"He wants to rebuild the dragon faction, and also make it the strongest faction in the entire universe. But he doesn't want his name printed on history, but rather mine." Issei explained, hoping that Vali would be interested.

"But why would he want it to be you? Will he not be participating?" asked the grey-haired girl, but before Issei could answer a red magic circle appeared inside the living room, which held a crest of a large Dragon Head with horns.

It was Great Red's special magic circle, one and only. Over the magic circle appeared a tall man with blood-red hair with a muscular build, wearing a black coat with black jeans that seemed similar to Issei.

"Hey, aren't those my father's clothes?"

But before Issei could ask the anonymous figure, the unnamed figure opened his eyes to reveal a pair of blood-red eyes, with vertically slitted pupils that represents the true dragon's eyes. It could only be one person, and it was Great Red, much to Issei's surprise.

"So that's your human form. I was beginning to wonder when you'll be coming to visit, Great Red." said Issei, immensely shocking the White Dragon Empress as she tried jumping up from her seat, only for her wounds to disrupt her from getting up.

"Owww.." she moaned as she covered her left knee, where the most pain was coming from. Issei remained calm, knowing that his mentor and best friend wouldn't hurt somebody that would later become their companion.

"Greetings, Lucifer. And of course you too, Albion." said the tall man, as he landed himself onto the couch Issei was sitting on, as he held his arm to the back of the couch, making himself home.

 **(I believe this is the first time we've met, Dragon of Dreams.)**

Suddenly, from Vali's back sprung the white Divine Dividing without Vali's permission.

"Just Great Red will do. I was watching the whole time, and it seems things have exactly went as the future I saw from 35 years ago." Great Red spoke, while Issei looked at Great Red as he nodded.

"I'm sure Ddraig and Issei has everything figured out. But you, Valerina Lucifer and Albion deserves a better explanation." the legendary dragon then cleared his throat, and spoke.

"For centuries, I've been wanting to revive what a dragon truly is. All dragons were scattered and forced to join other factions for their survival, and this later lowered our ranks in the food chain in the universe, as dragons became less of a 'threat' to other factions. But were we the ones who caused troubles, or were the dragons deemed to be enemies?" asked Great Red, looking at the Divine Dividing Wings in particular.

Albion didn't talk for a couple seconds, before he replied with

 **(The Christian faction, undoubtedly.)**

"During my time planning, the Ouroboros Dragon threw a tantrum about the fact that I used the dimensional gap as my base. Because of this, she's been gathering up an army in this world in order to defeat me, and one of her minions was Rizevim Livan Lucifer the brat you killed."

Vali looked at the legendary dragon with widened eyes, after knowing that her grandfather was part of a plan to defeat the very existent right in front of her eyes.

"Then wouldn't Ophis drop everything and head back to the dimensional gap, knowing that you're here now?" asked the brown-haired boy sitting next to the humanoid legendary dragon he called mentor and best friend.

"There's a another issue," said Great Red.

"There are multiple God-like beings that I cannot mind-infiltrate using my abilities. This list goes for Ophis and the God of Destruction Shiva, and a very few others whom I haven't met. I went to talk to Ophis myself without causing any trouble, telling her that I'll be leaving the dimensional gap so she could take it back. But it seems something else was part of her goal."

* * *

 **Few Years Ago**

After a long day of training his pupil Issei Hyoudou, he was sent back to the human world in order for him to find Crom Cruach and defeat him at last. He was ready, and had Great Red's approval to go chase the evil dragon he ever so wanted to defeat.

And it was now time for Great Red to start fusing his plans together, for the revival of the dragon faction. And in order to get Ophis out of the way, he bid his farewells to the dimensional gap and jumped out using his human form, to start his revolution after Issei avenged his long-dead parents.

It was obvious for Great Red, the boy he teached wasn't the type to become evil or a threat to the world after he avenged his parents. He had already seen the future of Issei Hyoudou, and countless similar individuals who had the same fate as the brown-haired boy.

It was all going according to plan, until Great Red scouted the Ouroboros Dragon in order to talk things out instead of using violence. Upon finding the black dragon, his shapeshifting form had a old man with black hair, his eyes symbolizing infinity and endless, and emotionless.

Ophis was sitting at an abandon throne in Europe, with only the lights from the stars on the sky shined the inside of the throne. It fit right in for the Ouroboros Dragon, who was seeking the destruction of his enemy, Great Red.

As Great Red made his appearance towards Ophis, he walked towards the throne seat until he stopped, with Great Red being 20 feet away from the Ouroboros Dragon.

"I came here to give you your throne back, since you've been causing a lot of trouble in the human world to get it back. I won't be returning for the next few infinite years, if you know what I mean." Great Red spoke sarcastically. But the emotionless face on the Ouroboros Dragon didn't change, as his eyes stared directly to Great Red's dark-blood red eyes.

"... What seems to be the issue, Ouroboros?" asked Great Red, confused on what his opposite being was thinking. Since Ophis was one of the dragons that he couldn't read and go inside of, he had to rely on words to figure things out.

"Dimensional gap... isn't the goal, anymore." the Ouroboros Dragon finally spoke, rising up from his throne seat as he walked down the stairs, as Great Red took a step back.

If there was anything Great Red would like to avoid, it was a fight. He knew that there would be no point of coming down to the human world if the two dragons were going to fight, since the result of it would be fairly obvious.

Ophis then stopped his tracks, on the 3rd stairway which was the middle of it.

"This world has gotten too loud, wouldn't you agree? It is my duty to exterminate everything, and create a new balance." his words held a dark feeling, like everlasting darkness of destruction. He was a different dragon than the last time Great Red had met, which shocked Great Red to the core.

 _"He couldn't possibly be thinking... of complete destruction."_

Then the Ouroboros Dragon continued.

"Shiva and Hades is right. Ragnarök and the destruction of the world must happen. And in order to achieve that, we shall revive the _six_ during the process." explained the Ouroboros Dragon, slightly putting in fear inside the Dragon of Dreams as he took another step back.

"You're going to revive the Trihexa.. in order to end life itself?" asked Great Red, his teeth gritting as his aura was vastly rising.

"That's right. The world has gotten too far, Great Red. It is time for a new _**Antonius and Aureila**_." said the black-haired man, while the legendary dragon in front of the Ouroboros Dragon was shocked beyond belief, that his rival would take things this far.

"You're going to activate the Creator of Life?! Are you insane, Ophis?!" exclaimed and asked the red-haired man, his aura rising to the maximum of his power. By then the entire universe sensed his appearance, including the Heavens and the Underworld.

The ground beneath the two began to rumble, as to the reaction of Great Red's aura.

"So you are going to save yourself and your underlings, and watch the creation of the next A&A? Ophis, do you understand what would happen if that such event occurs?!" shouted Great Red, his energy rising over his limits.

"There will be a world, a peaceful world that would be controlled by the three of us."

It was a insane thought, mostly because this 'new world' would be controlled by Shiva and Hades, two of the most destructive gods in the world. Shiva was more calm, but still had the destructive nature due to his purpose in his creation, the God of Destruction. On the other hands Hades was a purely evil god who would do anything in order to rule the current world.

But as to take it as far as to annihilate everything, and wait for the next A&A to create life just so they could take control of it. It was obvious, that countless sorrowful war would be inevitable once it did happen.

"You are alone, Great Red. Against the four of us including the 666, you are the only major Dragon God that can hold his own. Even that Sekiryuutei of yours will never reach the same strength as us, so I recommend you surrender and become one of us." said the Ouroboros Dragon.

Variety of things went through Great Red's thought as his aura was rising. Was it better if he joined their side, or was there still hope in saving the world? But he had no chance against four of the most strongest Gods, even with Issei's help.

All he wanted to do was to revive the dragon faction, so how did things come to this? If they wish for a new A&A, they must destroy everything, including the dragons, and even small insects such as ants.

"What will your answer me, Great Red?" asked the Ouroboros Dragon. And much to his surprise, Great Red refused.

"I've been mostly known for being a Dragon God that didn't give a shit in the world and what happens to it. But really, I was looking forward to reviving the dragon faction, using my own powers if I had to." stated Great Red. The Ouroboros Dragon raised his eyebrows, showing a bit of a surprised expression.

"I was created by the dreams and illusions of the beings in this world. In return of my existence, I shall protect it." bravely spoke the red haired man, as he lowered his aura. The ground stopped shaking, as the Ouroboros Dragon showed a bit of anger.

"So be it. A being like you does not need to die in order for the Antonius & Aureilia project, but if you must get in our way we shall destroy you along with the others." said the Ouroboros Dragon, as a black field appeared under the black-haired man's feet.

Great Red watched as he disappeared, saying his last words "You and Little Red shall be the first to be gone."

The black field completely devoured the Ouroboros Dragon, with the proof of its existence being completely gone.

* * *

After explaining the issue to the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou, their faces looked troubled as both Ddraig and Albion was unsure on what to say. The Two Heavenly Dragons would also be affected by the mass destruction, since Ddraig and Albion wasn't nearly strong as Great Red. They clearly knew what the A&A meant, much to Issei and Vali's confusion.

"It seems that the Antonius & Aureilia project they want to perform seems to be a big issue. Care to explain what it is, though?" asked Issei.

"You'll come to learn it soon. I really don't want to be the one to explain it to you, ask your dragons if you want." stated Great Redas he pointed at Issei's backhand.

 **[Unfortunately, there were a few things that were sealed within me when the Biblical God put me inside the Boosted Gear. One of it was a minimal restriction of freedom-of-speech, including the restriction of the conversation of A &A.]**

 **(That goes the same for me as well.)**

The two Heavenly Dragons spoke, even furthering Issei and Vali's curiosity. But the two respected the choice of Great Red not wanting to tell them, as Vali made up her mind.

"It seems for that project to be activated, every single living beings besides the God Kings must die. So the reason for you to take the side of the lower beings is because you wish to rebuild the dragon faction?" asked Vali.

"Dragons alone will not be able to defeat the three Gods with their minions under them. We will need every faction's help in order to have even the slightest of chance in winning, so in return we will defend every race." explained the legendary dragon, while looking at Vali.

"Wouldn't they have started their attack already if they could overpower you? Why the wait?" asked the brown-haired boy, as Great Red changed his focus to his student.

"That's because Indra retaliated from the project. I went to see him personally as well, but it seemed that he wasn't interested in cooperating to stop Shiva and the other two Gods. But even he knows that he will end up fighting alongside me when the time comes to it, so we won't need to worry about him." explained Great Red.

"Don't worry about the major attack happening anytime soon for the next decade. They will only attack once they have revived the Trihexa, and announce their plans at the same time."

 **[Will we be ultimately acting towards your ability to see the future, Great Red?]** asked Ddraig, which was an obvious question that kept the four listeners confused.

"Unfortunately, my future ability can only be used if I imagine the world without me. And since I will be in the human world from now on, doing that will be impossible so we will have to work by using the information gave to us during our mission to stop the three Gods, which will be a very difficult thing to do." stated Great Red.

The two Dragon hosts held a smile, as the brown-haired boy replied "I'm in. I didn't avenge my parents just for the world to be annihilated in the next few years. Besides, I kind of owe you one Red."

The same went for Vali, who held a similar history as his opposing Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor.

"I shall participate as well, since I can't waste the life the Red Dragon Emperor saved." Vali said, giving off a slight blush as she looked at Issei, who also blushed at her comment. The legendary dragon sitting besides them began to laugh.

"Haha! Well this will certainly be interesting. Wouldn't you say, Ddraig and Albion?" asked the red-haired man as he rose from his couch, lending out his hand.

 **[I'm not looking forward to the romance, but I shall be looking forward on fighting the Ouroboros Dragon and his friends.]**

Spoke the Welsh Dragon, as Issei blushed hotter than ever before.

"Hey! We just met this week, okay?!" Issei exclaimed, only for Vali to slightly giggle at her now-ally. The brown-haired boy then put his hand onto Great Red's backhand, as Vali did the same by putting her soft hands on top of Issei's.

 _"Her hands.. are really soft."_ thought Issei, triggering a thought.

"We cannot make this issue a public matter. Only those who will join our side will be allowed to know this event that will most likely occur in a decade from now on, unless the Ouroboros Dragon found a way to revive Trihexa. And the last thing I want to say is: Issei Hyoudou will be the leader of this group!"

Great Red said as he rose his hand rapidly, as Vali smiled and giggled at the thought. She could finally live a life that didn't involve revenge, and be next to the person she very much had a small love interests for.

The brown-haired boy next to her saved the grey-haired girl, and by finding her Issei gave Vali a gift of a new life. She now had a purpose: And it was to protect Issei Hyoudou who had saved her life, and be next to him for the next couple millennium.

But the brown-haired boy only shouted "What?! B-but won't it be more fitting if you became the leader, Red?!"

"I will act as the Trump Card of the team. You, the White Dragon Emperor will be the Second-In-Command for this team. Understood?" commanded Great Red, only for Vali to accept with a smile.

 _"Yes, sir!"_

* * *

 **A week Later**

As time passed, Issei gave up on his job and started planning things out with Great Red and his new love interest, Vali Lucifer on how to form a large team that would be able to handle Ophis's organization. And after a hour of talking, they fell onto the category of Kuoh Academy, where a important figure was currently attending.

It was Rias Gremory, who would be the first member for this team. Using some sort of a method, Issei and Vali was able to attend the school as a 3rd year, including Great Red who was going to attend as a 3rd year as well. This was only going to be temporary, as they recruited Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri.

Wearing their Kuoh academy uniforms, the three destiny-changing Dragons stood in front of the gates of Kuoh Academy, with Vali's wounds all healed up. She also had her body remodeled by Great Red, which made her skin similar to Issei's.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the list of members that is planned to be in the team. You can give suggestion, if you want to see an anime character from a different universe.**

 **Team Name:** (Open for Suggestions)

 **Leader:** Issei Hyoudou / (SIC) Valerina Lucifer

 **Alpha Commander:** Tiamat

 **Beta Commander(s):** Tannin (Very few open for suggestions)

 **Team Leaders:** Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Three Faction Leaders, (Very few open for suggestion)

 **Members:** R. Gremory Peerage, S. Sitri Peerage (Open for suggestions)

 **Ultimate Trump Card:** Great Red (Codename for Public: Vino)


	2. Life 1-2

**A/N: Hello, back with another chapter of CKTD. Well, you probably realized that the title has changed. I wanted to keep it the way it was, but unfortunately the title only fits my last story, where Issei and Vali fucked around in people's affairs, which accommodated the title of 'Curiosity Killed the Dragon' really nicely. However, considering I decided to discontinue that story and rather wrote a more serious one, I've made a life-changing decision to change the title.**

 **If anybody wants to rewrite/adopt that story, I'll gladly send the documents for all 3 chapters for you to work with.**

 **Anyways, I would like to announce that updates might be tardy for the next few weeks. I'm moving to a different home again and I need to prepare for my new lifestyle with a friend of mine, since I will be moving into my friend's home. This means that I also need to move schools, to a much different environment. So adjusting my healthy lifestyle will be my first issue, second being writing.**

 **I've also created a discord server for those who just wants to chat once in a while, or maybe even want to promote your story to other people. Here's the link:**

 **discord. gg/bRebUUb (Remove the space)**

 **As for the topic of this story, I've taken some inspirations from the people reviewing/PMing me about team members and the name of the team. I've still not decided with the team name since it won't be part of the story for a while, but I've taken some into account.**

 **Now, let's respond to some reviews...though I think I don't need to.**

 ** _Thedevilgamer_** **-** ** _Thank you. I also agree that the reason why the previous story was good was because of the fucking around, sorry to say that I don't have any intention of continuing on it. Again, thank you for being a part of the series!_**

 ** _Wargame-sama - Serafall definitely. But Sona has the respectful place of being in Saji's romance, which he will be part of the story very soon._**

 ** _AnimeFan0216 - Was part of the plan. And you're completely right._**

 ** _Draxinus - Come at me bro._**

 ** _Zistonian Battle Sign -_** Cool username, I actually really like it. Vali's canon team will be introduced in a different way, but they will not be part of the team very soon. I still want to get other stuff done before their arc comes to place. Kokabiel also has a planned place in the story, much different than his actual appearance from canon. As for the human nations, I've thought about it but I'm not sure if I want to involve them. Though you probably said it as a joke.

 ** _Sickle12923 -_** Thank you! I really appreciate it. And as for Shiva yes he will take his role seriously as the God of Destruction, and will rather have a different personality than the one from canon. His looks will stay the same though! I don't think that's a spoiler that will affect the story much.

 ** _Imperial-samaB -_** You're welcome to predict the story-line. Sorry to hear that you liked the previous one better, but I will be focusing the whimsical nature for my other story Playboy Principal. But thank you for staying! I truly appreciate it.

 ** _runelt99 -_** I planned to take your thought into account and keep the old one, but I don't think I want it to be part of "My Story" records. It is a shame that I deleted it, but what's done is done. You're welcome to adopt it though, as I said above. Thank you for the suggestion!

 _ **TheRedBoneDevil**_ \- Kind of bland, but I'll put it in the list.

 ** _PilotWing -_** Said Above. Glad to hear that you're also enjoying this version as well. As for Rias and her engagements, it'll be a secret for the future. Also the team name you have suggested sounds really cool! Glad to find one that I really like. You have also yet to PM me.

 ** _Synndraval -_** Thank you, I appreciate it. Glad to see that somebody realizes that this will have a different plot than the canon, without stealing too much of it.

 ** _Gemini-Spark -_** Taken into the list. Thank you for the review and follow!

 ** _antifanboy -_** I understand, I also used to despise the Issei x FemVali couple. But I came through it and actually took a liking to it, after reading a couple fan fictions about it. And thank you for your praising for the first chapter! As for your questions, majority of them will be answered in the next couple of chapters I have planned. The only thing I can answer is your OC personality with Issei, which I can say is that it's a work-in-progress. You'll find out by reading this chapter. Thank you!

 ** _TheFat Cartman -_** Taken into the list as well. Thank you for the review and follow!

 ** _Tohka Yatogami -_** Really appreciate the review and follow/favorite. Hopefully I can fill your satisfaction with the next few chapters and how I will be taking this story into the future.

* * *

 **Few facts to know. (No Spoilers)**

• Both Issei and Vali are 40 human years old. This means that they were born in 1977. (Current Year: 2017) Vali is a half-devil so she looks young, and Issei has Great Red's flesh which means he can live for a true eternity.

• Great Red has the appearance of Claire Stanfield from Baccano. The only different feature is his pair of eye pupils, which looks like a true dragon's eyes.

• Great Red has the power to see the future and read the mind of a being only if he has disconnected himself with reality. Only in the dimensional gap can he do this, as he said in the first chapter that he cannot use this power if he's outside the dimensional gap. This ability also does not work on powerful beings like Ophis, Shiva and Hades, and possibly even Indra. He can only see the future of a targeted person, instead as a whole.

• The Hyoudou Residence isn't the house Issei's parents used to live in. It is outside the devil's territory.

• Antonius & Aureila (My Lore) will only activate if every living beings including insects and animals need to be destroyed. The only ones who do not fall into this category are the Kings of Gods, such as Indra, Shiva, Ophis, Hades, Trihexa and Great Red. In the LN it is stated that Ophis is 8x stronger than Ddraig and Albion, so they will not fall in the category. (More information in the future)

* * *

 **Life 1-2.**

 **Issei's Past**

The crying child in front of his two dead parents was shouting out for help, as the house was slowly burning down as seconds passed by. The evildoer of the murderous event was currently flying away from the scene, after getting a good amount of laugh from killing the two human beings.

The fire fighters from the distance began to run into the house filled with fire, attempting to find the child that was screaming for help as his parents were slowly burning away in ashes. The brown-haired boy wanted to tug onto his parents a little longer, but couldn't as the fiery depth of heat was causing him to retaliate. As their bodies slowly burned away, it crumbled into small bits of ashes.

"The child is upstairs!" the boy heard from the distance, most likely downstairs. However the only entrance to where the brown-haired boy was at was through the stairway, which was completely burned down along with the decorations on the wall.

It was at that moment when a red magic circle appeared beneath him, slowly devouring the little boy as the above debris fell down, just at the nick of time.

The boy felt warmth first. Then his heart beating faster second, and the insides of his body clenching the third. He was no longer breathing the smoke that should've killed him, instead he felt it all leave his body once and for all.

Coughing ridiculous amount of times, the brown-haired boy finally got his body together as he slowly looked up, using his hands to wipe off the tears that caused his vision to be blurry. The place he was in was dark but at the same time bright, a scene that wasn't explainable by words.

"I removed the harmful particles within your body. How are you feeling, Child Red Dragon Emperor?"

The brown-haired boy quickly looked behind him, where the deep voice was coming from. Much to his surprise, a real red dragon was flying behind him, a dragon so big that it could house half of Tokyo. He had never seen a being so big as this creature, but much to the dragon's surprise the boy didn't cry.

The boy was shocked, but he wasn't scared or screaming. At the time he was only 8 years old, who had never witnessed the supernatural until to this day. However even with the massive red dragon in front of him, he didn't seem scared.

That's because the boy knew that the red dragon was his mentor and best friend.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx-** **xxxxxxxxxxx**

The brown-haired boy opened his eyes, only to look at the ceiling he sees every other morning. His eyes began to catch up to reality, realizing that his past was still not done haunting him even after his victory over Crom Cruach.

It wasn't as terrifying as it used to be, but he couldn't help but to have the nightmare of his parents turning into ashes by Crom Cruach's red fire.

"Sleep well?"

Suddenly a voice was active next to the brown-haired boy, only for Great Red to be sitting on a chair with his attire worn. He looked like he was getting ready to leave the house.

"You pulled me out again, didn't you? I appreciate it even though I was getting to the part where you saved me," said Issei with an awkward smile.

"Doesn't matter. Come on, I want you to meet someone," said the red-haired dragon god, as he threw a red shirt to Issei who was currently shirtless on bed. He got up and wore the shirt, and proceeded to follow Great Red downstairs.

On his way down, he saw Vali sleeping quietly in the guest room, knowing that she was safe and sound. He couldn't help but to give up a small smile.

A middle-aged man with black hair and purple eyes was sitting down at the couch in the living room, taking a sip of the coffee he was served by the ingredients in the Hyoudou kitchen. He was helping himself with a cup of coffee, despite this not being his home.

But his eyes were so divine. As if they could read souls and talk to animals, the man's eyes caught Issei's attention the most.

"Issei, I want you to meet Zekram Bael. He'll be working with us from now on," spoke the red-haired dragon god, surprising the living soul out of Issei as his sleepy eyes began to wide in shock. He was looking at the devil from the Heaven's rebellion, and one of the most powerful beings in the world.

"Zekram Bael?! I-it's an honor, my name's Issei Hyoudou and I'm the Red Dragon Emperor of this generation!" exclaimed the brown-haired boy, still surprised that a legendary devil was right in front of him.

"The honor is mine, Master Hyoudou. I believe our strengths are not very far apart, considering you defeated Crom Cruach of the most powerful and ruthless evil dragons known to history," said Zekram while offering a handshake, which Issei gladly accepted.

Issei didn't have anything to say, being completely flattered by his comment. On the other hand Great Red was helping himself with the coffee Zekram brewed, while taking a step forward to Zekram.

"Zekram's strength has gotten soft since the warfare days, but his influence and history still lives on. Until the day we reveal our war with Ophis to the four current Satans, we'll be working with Zekram." said the red-haired dragon god.

"I heard that you were the leader, Master Hyoudou. As it came to me as a great surprise, I have full trust in you as you were one of Great Red's students." once more flattering Issei as he gave off a small blush.

"Please drop the Master Hyoudou part...it's not really for me," awkwardly spoke the brown-haired boy.

"Will Issei do just fine than? Perhaps Issei-dono?"

"S-..sure, I guess."

Then Great Red went on explaining on why Zekram has decided to help the trio of dragons, and how the Dragon God of Dreams had a connection with one of the most influential devils in the world.

"During the rebellion led by Lucifer, Zekram knew that the outcome of the war will be severe and painful for both sides. So he sought out for my help, and in return he will be helping us out." said Great Red.

"Helped him? What did you do, Red?" curiosity grew for the brown-haired boy.

"That's a secret, you'll find out soon. Zekram, can you head there by yourself? I have something to talk about with Issei quickly." asked Great Red, for the black-haired old devil nodded and proceeded to spawn a magic circle under his feet.

Soon the magic circle devoured Zekram, with his presence completely gone.

"Have you registered for the academy yet?" asked Great Red as he buttoned his winter coat.

"Yeah, just yesterday. We'll be attending next Monday which should be in 4 days," answered the brown-haired boy.

"Good, for the meantime I want you to bond with that White Dragon girl and awaken her true potential."

"Her...what?" questioned the brown-haired boy, scratching the back of his head.

Your personality has drastically changed over the years, specially after you defeated Crom Cruach in a deadly battle. The same goes for the Hakuryuukou, I'm sure she still remains unsure on what do do next in her life." said Great Red.

He prepared himself a magic circle, as he said his final words before he headed to the unexplained work he had to attend.

"I'll be back by Monday, until then I want you to go talk to Vali more than you usually do. It's for your own good," he said before the magic circle devoured him, furthering Issei's confusion.

 _"He says the weirdest things sometimes..."_ Issei thought as he went to prepare breakfast, realizing that it was 6 in the morning. The thought of having an ally with a famous devil still shocked him, even though he knew that he will get involved in many affairs for next few years.

He felt a bit scared, but something in him helped him get through it. As if..he had a hidden personality he had to awaken, he always felt something in him was making him act like the person he is today.

A captured thought. He just couldn't find it.

"Good morning Issei..." a sudden voice surprised Issei, realizing that Vali had awaken from her sleep.

"Oh, good morning Vali. Did you sleep well?"

"It's been a while...but yes, thanks to you I was able to sleep very well," said the grey-haired girl, wearing the pajamas Issei gave to her. They were also his mother's leftover clothes, and they seemed to fit quite well for the White Dragon Empress.

Thinking about the conversation with Great Red, Issei came up with something to say to Vali.

"An important figure named Zekram Bael will be working with us from now on," said Issei.

"Zekram Bael? I've heard about him from Azazel, he was the devil that stopped the coup d'é tat between God and Lucifer, wasn't he?" spoke Vali, taking a seat on the living room couch as Issei continued to cook in the kitchen.

"That guy did? Are you sure?" asked Issei, landing the egg yolk onto the frying pan as it made a sizzling noise.

"Azazel taught me most of the important individuals that helped build this world when it was still at the building. However even Azazel didn't know what made God decide to send Lucifer to the Underworld, instead of just killing off my great-grandfather." said Vali, as Issei looked behind him in amusement.

Vali continued, "There were rumors that Zekram Bael was the one that made the Biblical God make the decision of exiling Lucifer. According to Azazel, God wasn't the type to hesitate when he had to kill his creation, if it meant greater good for the world." finished the grey-haired girl.

 _"Of course he did. That's what Zekram must've asked Red to do, in order to stop the civil war once and for all."_ thought Issei, while sighing. But a new question rose in Issei's head.

 _"But wouldn't killing off Lucifer bring peace for the future generations? The Great War afterwards started because Lucifer attacked Heaven first...didn't it?"_

Issei served breakfast onto the dining table, as Vali hurried to once more munch on her favorite dishes made by the person she was living with now. The brown-haired boy realized that he was talking to a descendant of Lucifer himself, which he had a small smile for.

Maybe not killing Lucifer was the best choice, since now Issei could talk to the beautiful and young girl that he was looking at right now.

"Hey Vali, we still have 4 days until we start attending that academy. I think I can guarantee that things will be really busy afterwards, so why don't we go out and have some fun until then?" blandly asked Issei, not showing his true excitement. He tried to hid his blush, but it wasn't working out on his favor.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure," said Vali, taking a bite out of Issei's cooking.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

A red magic circle appeared next to the black-haired old devil, whose clothes were changed into a winter suit fitting for the blizzard that was currently happening at the top of the mountains.

A man with red hair appeared on the magic circle, his clothes also suited well for the cold weather. He was none other than Great Red, standing next to the famous devil Zekram who had a different look in his eyes.

"There it is, the place you've asked me to find." said Zekram, giving it a disgusted expression as he looked towards the large mountain covered with inches of snow.

"But I can't help but to question, what kind of business do you have with the Realm of the Dead?" asked the black-haired devil.

"Hades will be one of our fools in the future, therefor I want to gain information on him directly by speaking to him. He is one of the strongest beings in the world that I cannot mind infiltrate, along with Shiva and Ophis." spoke the red-haired man, taking his steps towards the mountain.

Soon the black-haired devil behind the dragon god followed, aiding him as his assistant.

"Wouldn't it be better if we brought the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou as well then? I know that you're considered the most powerful being, but Hades will surely not be fighting you by himself." said Zekram.

"I gave the role of the leadership to Issei Hyoudou, in order to push him further to his true nature. The boy has gone through experiences that messed with his personality, which is the reason why he's slightly shy and unsociable. I want him to figure out his true nature until he begins fighting Gods where his sacrifices will not bring unintentional harm to his leadership." Great Red spoke with confidence in his student. But this further made Zekram question his choice.

"I still don't understand why you had to make the Red Dragon Emperor the leader of the team, if clearly you would be a better leader," said Zekram.

"If that was the case, people and gods would join me in fear of their destruction. Having the title of the world's most powerful being does ring nicely, but sometimes it is necessary to act according to the situation."

The Dragon God first revealed his divine red dragon wings, as Zekram did the same as he flapped his twelve devil wings in response. They both flew towards the top of the mountain, plowing through the intense active blizzard by summoning a magic circle on their front.

 _"Besides, Issei has the gifted nature that even I do not possess. With his leadership under his name, the world will soon be in peace and balance once he is recorded in history. A such being as I will only hinder the balance, for my existence was not to bring balance to the world."_ Great Red thought in his head.

The dragon god stopped on his tracks, as Zekram did the same. Looking beneath themselves, Great Red slowly closed his eyes to concentrate.

Then the two bodies started to dissolve into thin air, while Zekram looked like he knew what was happening. Great Red was currently focusing his dream-like power to bring themselves into the impenetrable Realm of the Dead, where Hades was residing in.

Soon after the two opened their eyes, it revealed a large room with dark mosaics as windows, with no light coming through them. Large candles lit the large room, with barely no light present.

"Excuse me while I draw out Hades," said Great Red as he focused back onto his aura, as red aura began to rise from his body. It started weak, but it swiftly graduated into a power Zekram has never seen, which caused him to tremble slightly at his power.

 _"So this...is the true power of the Dragon God of Dreams."_ Zekram thought, hiding his trembling hands behind him as he took a step back.

To his surprise, multiple figures approached the two beings as Great Red drastically lowered his aura soon afterwards. The first figure to appear in front of them was a Grim Reaper with a face hidden by a mask, which seemed to be a clown mask.

The Grim Reaper was wearing dark robes decorated with ornaments, which could be seen as the clothes of an Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper.

"Never have I imagined that the Dragon God of Dreams himself would be present at the divine Realm of the Dead, it is truly my honor to be the first to welcome you," spoke the unnamed Grim Reaper. A scythe was held by his right hand, being ready for combat.

"If Hades does not have the power alone to defeat me, I'm afraid you will be disintegrated if you make a move on me, Pluto." showing no fear, Great Red's golden dragon-like eyes to glow among the darkness.

Zekram stayed quiet, searching for nearby enemies that could possibly flank. He was the bodyguard of Great Red for this mission.

"I'm honored that you know of my existence. However, do not misunderstand Dragon God of Dreams. Even I, know my limits."

Moving towards the left, black smoke arose from thin air as it swiftly molded into a figure itself, revealing a powerful man that could only be one person. After it's form was complete, the face of Hades was shown.

Dressed in an attire only worn by priests, his body gave off a creepy aura as his body was only made out of pure bones. The eye of the skull glowed crimson-red as it stared right through Zekram's soul.

This was the first time Zekram has saw Hades himself, who was as powerful as the God of the Bible. A being far superior to those of Zekram and other Super Devils.

Alongside this deity was four other Grim Reapers including the said Pluto, who had auras close or even greater to those of an ultimate-class devil.

"Dragon of Dragons. How unfortunate for me that you have came this far for my neck," said the God of the Realm of the Dead, also known as Hades. His dark tone fit well with his shadowy-crow looks.

"And here I thought you had more pride than just that," said Great Red as he gave off a smirk.

"What kind of a God could still have his pride active when he has just witnessed the power of an existence recorded in the Apocalypse, the Book of Revelation?" asked Hades while his four servants, the ultimate-class Grim Reapers summoned their scythes, showing that they were ready for combat and battle.

"Your servants says otherwise. I came here just to talk, if that isn't too much." said Great Red, lowering his aura to prove that he wasn't here to cause chaos. The last thing he wanted was for either Shiva or Ophis to show up, where escape would be impossible.

Great Red took great cautions before heading his way to the Realm of the Dead, making sure that Ophis and Shiva was not anywhere near Hades during the time.

"And what kind of conversation does the Apocalypse Dragon want with me?" asked back the skeletal figure.

"You don't belong in the category of an Evil God, and if I'm correct the last time you weren't so interested in world dominance. So I wanted to know your side of the reasoning for the new world birth, beginning with the Antonius & Aureila." said Great Red.

 _"Antonius & Aureila?"_ thought Zekram, having no idea of those names.

"So you know Dragon God, of my new goal. Perhaps I am allowed to guess that you know of the Ouroboros Dragon and the God of Destruction's plan as well, then?" asked the skeletal figure.

"I'm aware. So answer my question,"

The God of the Realm of the Dead hesitated to answer at first, before he gave off a small chuckle slowly turning into a dark, sadistic laughter. It was filled with sin and evilness.

"A new world created by my image, to be honest with you that doesn't sound so bad." he finally said, summoning his equipment as he waved his right hand. A long two-pronged fork came to existence on Hade's hands.

It was the weapon of choice by Hades, looking similar to Poseidon's divine trident. However this weapon was far more evil looking that Poseidon's trident, as it was a weapon belonging to Hades the God of Hell.

"Another selfish desire to fill the gaps of their unsatisfied heart." muttered the red-haired dragon god, as Zekram was alerted by a sudden appearance above the two. They both looked up to view a strange tall figure.

A turquoise colored magic circle appeared as it rapidly opened, revealing a tall male wearing a white robe with black evil ornate markings. The man had a pair of white-yellow eyes of a delinquent with long light blue hair that floated behind him, with two large bangs on the front.

He was wearing a blue jewel on his forehead with two yellow earrings, alerting Great Red and Zekram that he was the evil God of the North mythology, Loki Odinson.

"Loki! But why is he here?!" shouted the black-haired old devil, realizing how tight the situation has gotten. This meant that the only way for their survival was to fight, and possibly make a opening for them to escape in.

"I have allied myself with Ophis, as I agree that Ragnarok is required and needed." spoke the evil Norse God, his hands folded on his back. He looked confident on facing one of the most powerful dragons in the world.

"I don't want to spoil anything to you...but you're not nearly as powerful to pass through the A&A. Only those with immense Godlike strength is able to resist the birth of A&A, and it is most likely that you have been fooled." explained Great Red.

But Loki kept his smile, even if he knew that he wasn't as nearly as powerful as Shiva and Hades, whose existence did not need to be shattered in order for the new A&A.

However, despite the outnumbered Great Red stood calm. He was confident that as long as Shiva and Ophis didn't show up, they could escape without a problem. As for Zekram who had never saw Great Red fight but only feel his angry aura, he was still on guard.

"So I take it that you'll rather fight than just talk? I won't show mercy to those who threaten me or my allies, including important Gods." declared the red-haired dragon god.

"You have infiltrated my realm without permission, I believe that is a good reason to why I will kill and end your existence, Dragon God of Dreams." spoke Hades as Loki nodded.

"Then I have no choice. Zekram, will it be too much for me to ask you to take care of the four Grim Reapers behind the God of the Dead? I will take care of Hades and the Norse Evil God Loki myself." asked and commanded the red-haired dragon god, as he flapped his dragon wings to flow upwards to the level where Loki was currently on.

"It's been a while since I've gotten into battle, so this will be a good warm up for the future." spoke the black-haired old devil as the progenitor of the Power of Destruction took a step forward Hades.

Four of the ultimate-class Grim Reapers landed on the ground as they prepared their weapons, all of their faces being hidden behind either a clown or a joker mask. They all had the same attiring of a Grim Reaper, as their scythes gave off a different aura.

"You heavily underestimate my servants, Dragon God of Dreams. Have you prepared a funeral for the old bat? I will surely attend," joked the skeletal figure as he prepared his bident by transferring his dark aura into it.

This further forced Zekram Bael's pride, as Power of Destruction began to engulf his body. The power was immense, but the four Grim Reapers showed no fear of hesitation as their scythes were rising in aura taken from the user.

"I don't expect things to be easy, Hades." Great Red spoke as he gathered his aura on his palms, directing it to Hades as the God of the Dead rapidly prepared his scythe to block the shot.

However, the aura-focused sphere fired towards the old devil beneath Great Red, as his Power of Destruction's aura faded instantly as Great Red's aura took over Zekram. He took a knee in surprise, as he couldn't help but to grab his heart in pain.

"Ah...this pain.." Zekram murmured, taking in a portion of Great Red's power as new aura began to engulf him. It was the Power of Destruction enhanced by Great Red, which might've been too much for Zekram to endure.

But the old devil soon got used to it, as he started to get back up to his feet as both Great Red and Zekram formed a smile on their faces.

A large amount of aura surrounded Zekram, showing his new power. This made the four ultimate-class Grim Reapers to be hesitant for the first time, choosing to fight defensively as their scythes as their body made a defensive posture.

"Allow me to demonstrate my power, the God of the Dead and evil Norse God Loki."

Soon a large magic circle with the crest of a Dragon appeared beneath Great Red and the other two gods, rapidly transporting them out of the hall as Zekram's power rose unbelievably. The old devil made the first move by largely gathering his Power of Destruction to his right hand, firing it towards the Grim Reaper that showed his appearance first.

It was swift and destructive, as Pluto was able to dodge the destructive demonic beam as it struck the building behind him. It made a large hole as the smoke slowly faded away, revealing the outside world of the Realm of the Dead.

"A single hit from that power...and I won't be able to escape death itself." Pluto thought in fear. He was first facing a devil that he could take on one on one, but with the portion of the Dragon God of Dream's power he was unable to do so.

With just 5% of Great Red's power, Zekram Bael was now on par with the four ultimate-class Grim Reapers who worked directly under Hades.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Appearing inside the dimensional gap Great Red once took residence in, both Hades and Loki looked around in their amusement as they have never seen the dimensional gap before.

"The dimensional gap, what a fitting place for a battle that includes the mightiest dragon in existence." said Loki as he took a look into the infinite field of the dimensional gap. Due to their auras being able to resist from the dimensional gap's nothingness, both Loki and Hades wasn't fading away into the nothingness.

As for Great Red, no magical protection was needed in order for him to survive within the dimensional gap.

"When you choose a side, I want you to rethink the decision you've made in the future. This is a sincere advice from the Dragon God of Dreams himself, and I pray that you take it into heart." declared the red-haired dragon god.

The two gods focused their attention back to the dragon god they were facing, as they were prepared to both defend and be on offense. As predicted, Great Red made the first move by crossing his arms to an X pose, two red magic circle appearing on Great Red's hands as his aura fleetly increased in just a matter of seconds.

Disappearing from sight in just a millisecond, the red-haired dragon god appeared behind Loki as he struck down the evil god with his fist. Upon hitting the barrier created by Great Red, Loki spouted out blood out from his mouth as he crumbled into a ball to ease the pain on his stomach.

The blood of the evil god slowly flowed out of his mouth, but no hole was created on Loki's stomach.

"This is the first time I have showed my true power. So it is understandable that you both have underestimated my power, so I will take this opportunity to make sure Ophis and Shiva understands that I am not here to mess around." stated the dragon god, reverting his eyes back to Hades who was on full guard.

Being on the category of one of the strongest beings in the world, Hades wasn't the type of god to simply get surprised attacked by Great Red. The eyes of the God of the Dead glowed as his scythe began to rage in aura, indicating that the syncing was complete.

Hades then disappeared into thin air, as black smoke surrounded his body. Soon after the same black smoke appeared in front of Great Red, as the secondary weapon scythe was the first one to make it's appearance by attempting to slash through Great Red.

Dodging at the nick of time, Great Red used his power to shoot a energy sphere filled with destructive elements, only for Hades to use his scythe to cut the sphere in half, causing the explosion to occur. It wasn't just a normal explosion, due to Great Red's immense power it caused the entire field inside the barrier to be filled with the particles caused by the explosion.

As the smoke slowly began to fade, Great Red attempted to use his fists to shatter through Hades's ribs, which it was unsuccessful due to Hades's superior reaction time.

At the speed of light Hades evaporated himself into smoke, as it appeared behind Great Red to use his bident held on his left hand to strike Great Red on the back, as Great Red created a defensive magic circle behind to block the stab.

After getting some distance, Hades threw his scythe away, as it faded into a different dimension. He then gestured a form of 'rise' with his blank skeleton hands, as a tombstone appeared over a black smoke.

Rising higher, it later transformed into a brown coffin as scratches were being made on top of it. It spelled out the world 'Lucifer', as it slowly began to open to reveal a man with grey-hair, with his hands folded on top of his chest with a jewel hidden inside of it.

It was the former Archangel and Devil King Lucifer, who died while trying to defeat the two Heavenly Dragons.

"I heard that the bodies of many famous and ancient beings were sealed inside the Realm of the Dead, the rumor wasn't wrong it seems." said Great Red as he placed his fingers on his chin.

"So that must mean you also have Samael and the other evil dragons by your side, including Lilith the mother of all devils," continued the red-haired dragon god.

Beneath the two Gods, a wolf-like creature jumped towards Great Red, as he noticed and dodged right away in order to avoid a direct bite. When the fangs of the giant wolf clashed together, it made a deadly noise of two emeralds thrown at each other.

"This is my son, Fenrir! And he will devour you for daring to lay a hand on me!" Loki loudly exclaimed, still clutching his stomach with his left hand due to the severe damage he took.

"Something's telling me you're not trying to kill nor defeat me," said Great Red, confused on why they haven't went all out on the dragon god in front of them. Was it fear? Or were they just trying to buy time?

Many possible outcomes came through Great Red's head as he came to the final conclusion: They were buying time for either Ophis or Shiva to get to the scene. It was the only possible strategy for them, as the dragon god was far superior in both power and speed to those of Hades and Loki combined.

And Great Red also had his reasons to why he didn't use full power, as that would serve no purpose and only disturb the balance in the Greek mythology. If Hades the God of the Realm of the Dead were to be killed in combat, the news would spread like the plague and the Underworld and the Heavens would only suspect something major was going on.

If Hades was to be defeated, the culprit would only be those who are over him in the ranks, which only included a few. This also went for Loki, who was an important and a major God of the Norse mythology.

Great Red's heart stopped beating as he felt the presence of a strong being, instantly realizing who it was. And it wasn't good news, as Shiva was making his way to the current area.

"So the party is going to have to end here. Excuse me while I momentarily use my full power to escape from here." sarcastically spoke Great Red as his aura once more began to rise in numbers in a rapid speed.

Summoning a magic circle beneath him, he used both his hands to clap, as large red explosion occurred between his two hands, the aftermath of his clap. This made both Hades and Loki look away from the explosion, and create multiple magical protection circles to avoid direct damage from the explosion, as Great Red hastily went back to the room where it all started.

Great Red's magic circle appeared on top of Zekram, who was firing away his Power of Destruction at Pluto and the other ultimate-class Grim Reapers as they slashed and attempted to attack Zekram. The old devil was able to avoid every slashes they thrown at him, until Great Red's hand reached out from the magic circle and quickly pulled him inside the magic circle.

Then it soon disappeared, much to Pluto's disappointment.

"He was running out of the gifted power...that would've been an prosperous kill, if only the Dragon God did not interfere at the last moment." spoke the Grim Reaper named Pluto, wearing a clown mask that was half broken, to reveal his crimson eyes that looked like a humans'.

"Sorry for disturbing, but we have to go now. The God of Destruction Shiva had just entered, and I'm afraid I won't be able to defeat him besides Hades and Loki." explained the dragon god as he looked displeased, not getting anything out of this fight.

"It's fine, but rather I should thank you for saving me. I was running out of the power you lent me and my excitement for battle could've been the end of my life." thanked the old devil, flapping his devil wings alongside Great Red.

They were now back to the human world, somewhere on a rocky mountain. Upon landing on ground-level, Great Red took off his winter jacket in order to adjust to the heat from the sun, as he rolled his sleeves.

"I'm sorry to take you to a pointless fight like that. I didn't think Hades would keep his plan a secret, that guy usually has a big mouth when it comes to his goals. I expected him to say his true reasoning behind his alliance with Ophis, but it seems that this one might be his bucket list."

The red-haired dragon god then threw his jacket to the ground, not needed of it as Loki's blood was splattered all over it.

"No, it is necessary for me to get back to my primal form if I wish to protect the Underworld from Ophis and the other's threats. I sense that soon they will began their attack, regardless of Trihexa's revival." stated the old devil as he did the same as Great Red.

"Is it alright if I put you on hiatus for the next few weeks? It seems that approaching Hades nor Shiva will have any impact for this future war, so I wish to gather more allies until the day they start their attack."

Zekram replied with a nod and a thumbs up.

"Make sure nobody in the Underworld, including the four Satans are clueless about this upcoming war. If they get involved it'll only make things more public, and that'll cause massive problems on our hands." continued the dragon god as he sighed under his breathe.

"You can count me on it." replied Zekram.

* * *

 **Kuoh Town**

Back at the peaceful Kuoh town, the two heavenly dragon hosts were currently having a small date inside the downtown area in Kuoh town, where the business and the shopping district was located. Buying new clothes for Vali to wear, Issei used his remaining money to buy Vali some public clothes for the time being, until they received their Kuoh academy uniforms.

Now wearing a white skirt with teal strips over her black leggings, she had a lot more of a feminine look that the previous Valerina Lucifer Issei knew. She wore a white T-shirt with a teal jacket, with her sleeves rolled onto her upper elbows.

Her grey hair was silky and loose, being done inside a famous barber shop in Kuoh town. The two heavenly dragon hosts were now enjoying themselves a strawberry crepe.

"Thank you, Issei. I never thought somebody would introduce me to so much stuff, I've only caged myself inside the base of the Grigori and trained my body and spirit."

Vali took a bite out of the delicious strawberry crepe, smiling at the fact that her taste buds were saying yes to it. They were now her officially favorite sweets, offered and recommended by Issei Hyoudou.

"It's no problem. Every person deserves happiness once they achieved their purpose, as the same goes for me. I never thought of doing these things with a friend, considering I never had one and Red never bothered to even go with me," said the brown-haired boy.

"That's unfortunate, why didn't he at least spend a little time with you outside the dimensional gap?" asked the grey-haired girl, her mouth filled with crepe by the time she finished the sentence.

She was a lot like a girl now, having an awful liking to sweets with a more girly attiring.

"I can't blame the guy for putting my requests down every single time I asked him. If his presence was blown to public a real trouble could begin for me and him, since back then he was still skeptical of my existence in a devil's territory. He wanted me to leave, but I guess I acted like a little baby saying I didn't want to." Issei said with a laughing tone, scratching his cheeks with his index finger.

"I see...so he wasn't much of help, was he?" laughingly said Vali, as her innocent smile and giggling made the brown-haired boy lightly blush. But he couldn't but to laugh too, since what she said was true.

Great Red was a great mentor and teacher for Issei, and did laugh with him inside the dimensional gap during his training, but he left the unsociable side of Issei alone. But it all made sense now, that Great Red saw Issei's future of meeting Vali who shared a similar fate.

The dragon god wanted Issei to talk to someone who was just like him, and build up from there.

"After you finish that, why don't I take you to one of my favorite places?" Issei asked, only for Vali to nod in excitement as she took a bite out of the crepe. Soon after she finished, the two walked out of the shop with Issei leading the way.

"By the way Issei, didn't you say that Kuoh town was the devil's territory? I can understand why Great Red would want you to leave from this place, if that really was the case," asked grey-haired girl, despite being a half-devil herself.

"Yeah, it's currently being governed by a high-class devil girl. I think her name...I can't seem to remember, I never really bothered to look into it, heh," said the brown-haired boy as he scratched the back of his head.

"I can't just leave the town my parents once lived in, Vali. It's a special place in my heart, and it'll be very difficult for me to live outside of it. I plan to live here until the end of my days, if I ever get the chance."

Upon hearing Issei's answer, Vali looked down at her feet in annoyance of what the brown-haired boy just said. It was as if he was waiting for the end, even though his lifespan was infinite like Great Red.

"But anyways, since I have a new goal now I think I'm more than excited to live on with my new people. To be honest with you, this future war is kind of exciting," spoke Issei, looking behind him to see Vali who rose her face in rarity.

"By then, we'll have lots of friends and those who we consider family. Those who we want to protect, and those who we want to spend our lives forever with. I think that's the important message Red meant to say when he told us that Ophis and the others will attack in a decade from now on, trying to make us not worried."

"Huh? What do you exactly mean Issei?" asked the grey-haired girl behind Issei, following him to the place he was taking her to.

"There's no way we'll have that much time until they commence their attack onto the world, Red just wants us to cope and get to know each other better, and start recruiting numbers into our team."

Realizing what he has just said, he blushed as he looked away from Vali and focused back on the road. The grey-haired devil girl did the same, embarrassed by what Issei has just said.

Vali didn't know how to feel, since she still had mixed feelings about Issei Hyoudou. She wanted to be next to him for the next few millennium, but still wasn't sure how to feel about the boy considering he was the Red Dragon Emperor and she was the White Dragon Empress.

The two stayed silent for the entire short trip, as they arrived at the place Issei wanted her to see.

"A...graveyard?" muttered the grey-haired girl, only for Issei to silently enter the place with gentle steps. Vali followed, bewildered on the fact that he had taken her to a place that could only mean one thing.

After a few yards of walking, Issei kneed on a certain two graveyard, with tombstones carved in the words 'Haruta Hyoudou' and 'Misako Hyoudou'. Their deaths were recorded to be on 1985, when Issei was only 8 year old at the time.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday. It was raining, and I was the first to attend the funeral after a few days from the murder. The investigation was called off as a suicide, and I was presumed missing." silently spoke Issei as he stared into the tombstone of his two parents.

Vali stood there with a sorrowful expression, knowing how it feels to loose a parent. Except, they abandoned her.

"I held the umbrella for hours, until my arm was feeling numb and had to switch to my other arm. By that time a priest from the local church showed up, realizing that I was the only one attending the funeral."

With a gap of silence, Issei continued "With a sad expression on his face, he held the umbrella with his left hand as his right hand held the bible. He read the verses out loudly so I could hear, despite me being the only attendant. Soon after, he left."

Vali didn't know what to feel about this. She didn't go through the same experience as Issei, but could still somehow relate to him. They both lost their love at a such a young age, for reasons that were just absurd and insane.

Issei lost his parents due to an evil dragon with vile thoughts, while Vali's parents betrayed her after finding out that she possessed the Divine Dividing Longinus as she was a half-human, taken from her mother.

The grey-haired girl's eyes narrowed upwards as Issei gradually got up, focusing his gaze onto the tombstones behind his mother and his father's.

Looking towards where the brown-haired boy was looking at, Vali's eyes widened in shock as she read the names inside her mind.

 _"Kenho Hyoudou...Seiko Hyoudou...Yuri Hyoudou..."_ there were a dozen of names with the last name Hyoudou attached, as they seemed to be relatives to Issei. This fact shocked Vali to her core, as she only knew that his two parents were the only ones killed.

"I later found out that Crom Cruach has killed every single one of my family members, which in result I awakened my sacred gear."

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnnd done. So in this chapter you got to see a portion of Great Red, now you know that Loki is no match for him and Hades can at least buy time but cannot defeat Great Red. But with Shiva, Great Red alone cannot defeat the three Gods.**

 **As for Zekram, he will be taking a large role for the next few chapters where Rias will soon join the team. I think the way I'm going to have Rias join the team will be unique, and could be considered a non-canon. What I mean is that I want to take parts and parts from canon, and make a completely different story. Hopefully you guys are alright with that idea.**

 **So the next chapter will involve Zekram, Cleria Belial, Diehauser Belial and Rias Gremory. And of course the two heavenly dragons would also take part, as they are the main protagonists of this fanfic. And as you probably has already guessed, Hades will be our first villain in the series.**


	3. Life 1-3

**A/** **N: Hello everyone, I'm back with a brand new chapter of DxD: Infinity. And for this chapter, it will focus the aspect of the Gremory and the Sitri, specially Saji and Kiba. I believe those two characters are usually shunned in most fanfictions, for some reason. So I wanted to include the two characters into a bigger picture, and give them more screentime than most people usually give. And Zekram will appear once more, doing his usual stuff.**

 **Also, I wish to give you guys a heads up for future characters that will appear in the fic.** **This includes anime characters from other animes, such as Date a Live and Strike the Blood, and a few more.**

 **Here are a few characters that will appear within Life 1.**

 **-La Folia Rihavein (Strike the Blood)**

 **-Isuzu Sento (Amagi Brilliant Part)**

 **-Tohka Yatogami (Date a Live)**

 **How I bring them into the story will differ in their origins. The list does not go by order, so don't expect Rihavein to appear first and end with Tohka. I want to finish Saji and Kiba first, before moving onto the other anime characters.**

 **One more thing before we get to the story. Some abilities in the LN of DxD is VERY underrated. Such as the power [Worthlessness] belonging to the Belial family, and Kokabiel's strength. He got one-shotted by Vali, which honestly seems kind of stupid IMO. So I'm going to buff Kokabiel a little bit, and make use of the power Worthlessness since both Cleria and Diehauser Belial will be involved a lot in this story.**

 **But anyways, let's get to the story.**

* * *

 **Summary for Life 1-1,2:**

After Issei saved Vali from her slow and painful death, Issei brought her to his home to study her and get to know her better. Vali told Issei about her past life, which Issei expresses sadness but also joy for finding somebody just like him. Somebody who was lost and dumbfounded with life, after their successful revenge.

Great Red came down to the human world, giving Ophis his dimensional gap that he had wanted ever since Great Red used it as his home. The Ouroboros Dragon God, who formerly wanted to destroy Great Red, revealed that he had a different plan other than to take back the dimensional gap. He wanted to create a new Aurielius & Antonius, which still remains a mysterious on what it exactly is for Issei and Vali.

Both Issei and Vali agrees to help Great Red to stop Ophis from her plans, furthering finding out that Shiva the God of Destrion and Hades, the God of the Realm of the Dead had sided with Ophis on her plans, with their own desires.

Meanwhile Issei and Vali spends time getting to know each other better, Great Red recruits Zekram into their ranks due to their old partnership during the great revolution led by Lucifer in Heaven. The two substantial beings enter the Realm of the Dead to seek answers from Hades, only getting a false answer and a deadly attack from the four ultimate-class grim reapers who serve under Hades.

As Shiva was about to make his appearance, Great Red immediately leaves after grabbing Zekram out from his battle against the four ultimate-class grim reapers, and escapes a possible destructive battle that could destroy more than the Realm of the Dead. Great Red later reveals that the reason he made Issei leader of the team is due to his birth-personality that he was given before Crom Cruach's interference, which Great Red wanted to restore. Issei could've been a charismatic fighter with an attractive personality, if it wasn't for Crom Cruach.

Issei tells Vali about the massacre of his family, which meant that Crom Cruach killed off all of Issei's family with only Issei remaining in the family as a single Hyoudou. Issei's tone then switches into somebody more dark and shallow, hinting that Issei might still have that dark personality he's had when searching and hunting for Crom Cruach.

* * *

 **Life 1-3.**

 **G** **rave Yard of Kuoh Town**

"But it doesn't matter now. I was able to defeat the source of my hatred, so there is no reason to be depressed." returning back to his normal self, Issei tapped Vali's shoulders and began making his way out of the grave yard. Something bothered Vali as they walked out together, as if Issei wanted to tell her something but chose not to.

Clearly, Issei's eyes didn't change, only his tone. There was something Issei was still trying to figure out, and it started to worry Vali.

 _"It doesn't make any sense, why would Crom Cruach cause a massacre onto the Hyoudou family? Weren't they just an innocent human family? Or..."_

There could be multiple reasons why Crom Cruach had to attack and murder every member of the Hyoudou family.

They either held a threat that even the evil dragons would consider the destruction of, or it was just a plain psychopathic massacre that Crom Cruach did for his own amusement. Just what could the reason be? Nothing was known very much about Crom Cruach, so it was a question that nobody could answer, other than Great Red the Dragon of Dreams himself who very much possibly saw the entire event play out.

The grey-haired White Dragon Empress knew that Issei Hyoudou was not an imbecile. Based on what Issei wanted to show and tell Vali, Issei didn't completely trust Great Red as he most definitely could've stopped Crom Cruach from massacring his family.

There was also a possibility that Great Red allowed it to happen, in order to make Issei the man he is today. The unstoppable and the strongest Red Dragon Emperor, and the man that is powerful enough to rival the current Devil King of the Underworld. And in his Juggernaut Drive mode, could possibly even destroy the entire world alone if wanted.

But...are such measures necessary for an uprising? As somebody great as the True Dragon God of Dreams, it didn't take a dime to train somebody like Issei Hyoudou.

But it wasn't any different for the White Dragon Empress. She suffered heavily in the past, and in result became someone equally as powerful as the brown-haired boy in front of her. Perhaps, this was what Great Red wanted.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Wearing their Kuoh academy uniforms, the three dragons entered the gates of Kuoh academy with Issei leading the two to their classrooms. Great Red had no idea on how the school looked like until now, which the same went for Vali who was equally as confused on where things were in the academy. Thanks to their team leader who had already entered the school before for registrations, Issei was able to help them out.

Standing outside the supposed classroom, Great Red whispered _"Did you make sure to put us in the same class as Rias Gremory and the other devils?"_

 _"Of course. However we won't be able to see the Sitri heir, because she is in a different class. I thought the sister of the Devil King is more important, won't you say?"_ whisper responded Issei.

 _"Well, in a way Sona Sitri is also the sister of a Devil King..."_ whispered back Great Red, with Vali leaning in to listen to the small conversation going on by Issei and Great Red.

 _"Would you rather trust Sirzechs Lucifer, or Serafall Leviathan? Based on what you have taught me so far, of course."_

A loud voice echoed behind the classroom door, denying the response from the Dragon of Dreams. Issei was the first to open the door and walk in, as the other two followed behind him. The brown-haired boy's first gaze rested on top of the crimson haired princess, who was sitting besides the window on the 2nd line of chairs.

Being unnoticeable, he switched his gaze towards the long black-haired girl behind Rias Gremory, who had a strange smell coming from her. It was a mix of two races, most likely a devil's and a fallen angels.

 _"So this is where that_ _fallen angel_ _runt went.."_ thought Great Red, stopping his tracks to introduce himself after Issei and Vali.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I used to be homeschooled, so uh...I hope we can get along," Issei first introduced himself, while scratching the back of his head.

"And I'm Valerina Lukifirst, I'm from western europe so please correct me if my Japanese is a little underwhelming. Other than that, I hope to get along with all of you," the latter introduced herself, with now only Great Red remaining.

"Vino Draconis, yo."

Was all Great Red had to say about himself.

The three scattered to the empty seats recommended by the male teacher. There was no sign of disturbance from the crimson haired princess and the half fallen angel behind her, as the three dragons stealthed their smell and aura from public view.

Taking a seat behind the long black-haired girl, Issei placed his bag next to his desk and began to take out the textbooks he were given by the school. Great Red sat nearby the two devils and Issei, looking at Issei as he did the same.

The class went smoothly, with no sign of disturbance from Rias Gremory or the other devils present in the room. The dragon trio was now resting at the cafeteria, at a corner where students normally didn't inhabit. It was a good place to talk without having others easedrop as it was open space.

"So, what's your next move Issei?" Great Red said as he took a bite out of the cream bread he was holding. "You're not going to make her approach you instead, are you?"

"That was the plan, but it seems that will only make this process slower. She is far too weak to even notice a small dose of a dragon's scent, so it would be pointless for us to stay idle and let things play out." stated the Red Dragon Emperor.

"But won't things get out of control if we were to reveal ourselves so soon? Not only are we the two host of the Heavenly Dragons, I am the descendant of one of the dead Devil Kings Lucifer, and Great Red is...well, the True Dragon God of Dreams," commented Vali.

Issei placed his hands on his chin, thinking about the outcome of the situation if they were to reveal themselves to the sister of the Devil King. Would she report their existence to the Lucifer right away?

Is threatening her the right choice? No, because that would only create conflict between their potential allies. They wanted to make allies, not enemies. So how could Issei and the others introduce themselves?

"Hey, can't you read? This corner of the cafeteria is off-limits, the sign over there clearly says the reason why,"

A voice interrupted Issei's thought, his attention rapidly forming onto the unnamed blonde boy that stood right behind Great Red. The trio focused their gaze onto the blonde, all having the same look as they sensed something abnormal from him.

"Sorry, who are you?" asked Issei, feeling felicitous. The blonde boy's grey eyes turned to Issei, looking at him with curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, aren't you three the new transfer students? Allow me to introduce myself then; my name is Genshirou Saji, and I'm the secretary of the student council for this school." Saji finished, pointing back at the sign that said 'Off-Limits'. "Now back to the sign," Saji continued.

"Nevermind that, I want you to come with us. And I can promise you that it will be worth your time," the brunette said eagerly, rising from his seat.

"No can do, Hyoudou. I apologize if I've pronounced your name wrong, since I've only read it on paper, but due understand that my duty comes way ahead before following some random strange-"

Before Saji could finish his words, Great Red grabbed his shoulders and snuck in a sleeping spell, that worked like a charm due to Saji's weakness and impuissance.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves a dragon, our first black eastern dragon." Great Red took Saji onto his back, giving him a piggy back ride which could possibly lower his reputation at the school. But for the trio, it didn't matter.

"Two devils, six o'clock." said Vali, looking towards the direction she sensed it from. "They'll be here any moment, plans?"

"Looks like luck is on our side today. Who knew our ignorance would cause such a diverting turn of events, I say we use this as our advantage." Great Red suggested, still carrying Saji on his back, ready to run at Issei's command.

"You're absolutely right, Red. Behind the gym's storage room, let's go!"

A trio of running dragons could be seen dashing through the hall, while the secretary of the student council was hopping back and forth on Great Red's back due to the immense speed. Before the student president and vice-president could land their eyes on the trio, the three dragons rushed out of the academy to head towards the dark storage room.

Entering the storage room, Issei took out a locker from the nearby cabinet and locked the door to make sure nobody would interfere with the operation. Great Red then proceeded to land the blonde secretary onto the gym mattress, as his head landed first resulting in his awakening.

"Ow!... Hey, where the hell am I?!" shockingly exclaimed Saji, taking a look around until a red magic circle appeared beneath him, rising in heights before glowing red chains was summoned on top of it, wrapping around Saji to hold him tight.

"A magic circle..? You're devils, or maybe even fallen angels, aren't you?! Do you understand who my master is, you-"

Once more Great Red interfered with Saji's speech, "You have a great portion of Vritra inside you, a imbecile evil dragon that once frittered his reputation by joining Indra during Asura's war,"

"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?! Just let me go already!" commanded Saji, still trying to break through Great Red's magic chains even though there was hardly any effect on it.

"Let him go, Red. I think it'll be best if we explained everything to him, as a fellow dragon it is our duty to befriend him." Vali spoke.

The magic circle along with the chains disappeared into dust, the blonde secretary dropping face first onto the floor in result. He let out a cry of pain, his nose squashed onto the hard sports mattress.

Saji slowly but painfully rolled to the other side, his eyes focused onto Issei Hyoudou who was landing out his hand to help the secretary to get back up, which he gladly accepted.

"So an explanation would be nice, and I already know none of you are humans, so skip the details." demanded Saji, rubbing his red nose to lower the pain.

"In response to your past question, you've pronounced my name correctly. My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I'm the current Red Dragon Emperor." said Issei, showing Saji his primal Boosted Gear without activating his balance breaker. It was at it's second liberation, the final level of the boosted gear right behind the balance breaker, also known as the Boosted Gear Gift.

"T-the Red Dragon Emperor?! What the hell does the Red Dragon Emperor want with Kuoh?!" Saji cried out, completely shocked by the change of events.

"My real name is Valerina Lucifer, I'm the great-granddaughter of the true Devil King Lucifer, and I'm half-human due to my mother's heritage. I am also the wielder of the Divine Dividing Longinus," said Vali, now completely confusing the blonde secretary in front of her.

"Half-devil...half-human...longinus...what the hell?!" the blonde secretary exclaimed, as Vali's back sprung out two wings taking a form of the Divine Dividing.

Issei then perished his Boosted Gear, along with Vali who disengaged her Longinus after a brief moment of the single showcasing.

"Is this some sort of a joke? Aren't the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor- eh, Empress, suppose to fight if they were to meet? What the hell is actually going on here?!" further questioned Saji.

This was really all confusing to Saji, who never have expected a day that he would be kidnapped by the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Empress, who looked very friendly to each other.

"I can assure you that you're neither dreaming or hearing a joke, Genshirou Saji. So, do you have any questions before we talk about our deal?" asked Issei, looking directly at the confused blonde secretary.

"Well, if you're just a human with the Red Dragon Emperor, and you're the smoking hot great-granddaughter of Lucifer who also happened to possess a Longinus rivaling the Red Dragon Emperor," Vali blushed lightly at his comment, "then just who the hell are you?"

Saji asked looking at Great Red, who looked dumbfounded before realizing that he hasn't introduced himself to Saji yet.

"Me? I'm Gr-"

"He's an acquaintance fire dragon, serving under me." said Issei, completely devoiding what Great Red tried to say.

 _"You've got some balls to say that, you little shit."_ Great Red thought, gritting his teeth while forming a petty grin.

It took a minute for Saji to take it all in, before taking a deep breath and crossing his arms. "Alright, I understand now. Though as abnormal circumstances as this has never crossed my mind, your sacred gears are a proof of it. So, what do you want with me?" asked Saji.

"We want you to ally with us, and forfeit your evil pieces. We'll reincarnate you into a powerful dragon, and reunite the other Vritra's sacred gears and train you to unlock your balance breaker, and use the full power of Vritra the evil Dragon King."

The eyes of Genshirou Saji widened in surprise, not expecting that to come out of the Red Dragon Emperor's mouth. But what did he expect anymore, after he was just spoonfed incredible information that sounded like a start of a joke?

It didn't take a while for Saji to think about the offer, before answering back to Issei. "Sorry, but no can do. The student president is the one that saved me, not you or the White Dragon Empress." answered Saji with a profound expression.

"Besides, I don't like the idea of gaining power by becoming a dragon. I bestowed my service to the next heir of the proud Sitri family, so I will become powerful and strong as a devil, using my own powers!" proudly exclaimed the blonde secretary, forming a fist in exhilaration.

Vali was surprised, but she was smiling at the fact that they had found themselves a dragon worthy of allying. "I'll gladly train him when the time comes,"

"What? I just said I won't join you!" Saji shouted, pointing at the Lucifer's descendant.

"I've gotten what I've wanted. Your belief to not give up your spot to gain more power is more than enough to make me proud of your abilities in the future. I was just testing you, to see what kind of a devil you are," the brunette explained, gaining a smile from Great Red.

 _"And here I thought he was going to use brute aura to force him to join us, and attract the Sitri and the Gremory to this location. Though it would've been a bold move, this makes things easier for us in the future."_ Great Red thought, proud of the choices his student has made.

If Issei revealed the situation with Ophis to the Gremory heir and the Sitri heir, there was no doubt that they would join the dragon trio in their fight against the Ouroboros Dragon and other destructive gods.

But that would mean that they would join the dragon trio by force, considering if they don't want to be obilerated by Ophis, they would have to fight alongside the three dragons before them in order to survive. So there was only one thing Issei wanted from his potential allies:

Trust. It's what he wanted before recruiting the devils into their ranks. It was also the reason why Great Red granted the title of leader to Issei, whose lost personality consisted of a trustable and cheerful person.

But ever since Crom Cruach had attacked and caused a mess, his personality changed into those more strict and antisocial. And meeting somebody that lived through his similar fate made Issei more social, and have something to live for other than revenge.

"W-what? You were just testing me?" Saji asked unsure.

"Nevermind that, I want you to act as a messenger for us and your master for the time being. Let her know that the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Empress is here, and don't forget to mention our names. You're free to distinguish every information you've learned here." Issei ended, as he prepared to leave along with Great Red and Vali.

"That's all? Are there things you want her to do?" asked Saji, chasing after Issei who stopped walking after Saji's question.

"Make sure she tells Rias Gremory about it, too."

Issei unlocked the locker that held the door, and proceeded to walk out with Vali and Great Red following behind. "You seem to be enjoying this, Issei," said Great Red.

"Yes, I honestly did not expect you to allow the devils to make the first move." Vali continued after Great Red.

"I expect both devils to seek us once they hear about the Red and the White. They'll be wondering why we have landed on their territory, and devils like to solve problems as fast as they possibly can." answered Issei while smirking.

"Besides, I have a feeling that the Gremory princess will try and reach us first."

* * *

 **Student Council, After School**

Inside the large decorated room given to those belonging to the student council, Sona sat across from Rias, who sat on the opposite of the couch Sona was sitting on. Tsubaki, the Queen of Sona Sitri served the two high-class devils high quality tea, and left them to deal with the current matter.

With Rias's peerage standing behind her and vise verse to Sona, the Sitri heir was the first one to speak after sipping the tea made from her queen.

"I see you got yourself a new member, do you mind if I ask for her name?"

"Of course. Introduce yourself Asia," Rias replied. The long haired blonde girl stood out from the her peerage, bowing first.

"My name is Asia Argento, and I am Rias Gremory's bishop. It's very nice to meet you, student president!" a cheerful tone filled the room, as Sona gave her a smile of approval.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Asia Argento." Sona finished, taking another sip of the green tea.

Placing her cup of tea onto the glass table in front of her, Rias crossed her arms under her breasts. "It isn't like you to call me out to the student council's room, specially requesting everyone in my peerage to be present. Are there critical news?" asked Rias.

"It was requested by my pawn, Genshirou Saji. He has urgent news that he would like to share with us, and according to him he would rather tell us once you're here," Sona spoke, making a sign for Saji to step up from her peerage.

Saji made his way to the middle of the two couches, in front of the glass table that blocked his path. He held three sheets of papers on his hands that had color printed faces, with their names and age under it.

"There is an urgent matter going on with the three new transfer students, under the name Issei Hyoudou, Valerina Lukifirst and Vino Draconis."

Rias recognized those names, as they all made it into Rias's class just today. News about the new transfer students within their first day attending was unthinkable, just what kind of trouble did they make so soon?

"They kidnapped me and took me behind the gym's storage room, and they sealed the room to make sure that the student president wouldn't be able to sense that I was captured in there. I saw a bunch of unnoticeable red magic circle all over the room, with a crest of a dragon or...something like that." Saji continued.

"So that's where you were? I sent everyone to go look for you, and not even a trace was left for us to use for your whereabouts." Sona commented.

Saji nodded. "Issei Hyoudou seemed to be the leader of the trio, since he was the one that told me most of the things. He later revealed that he was the Red Dragon Emperor, along with Valerina Lukifirst who was the White Dragon Empress."

This information shocked everyone in the room, not only was the Red Dragon Emperor inside their school but also the White Dragon Empress was here, within Kuoh academy.

"Not only that, but Valerina Lukifirst's real name is Valerina Lucifer. I doubted it at first, but I think she was telling the truth."

""Lucifer?!"" both Sona and Rias shouted, completely shocked by hearing that word. The infamous Lucifer family that once ruled the Underworld, and the family that owned the Lucifuge clan, which Rias's sister-in-law once was in.

"It's hard to take it all in, I know. But they both proved it by summoning their sacred gears, both the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing." Saji said, spreading the papers onto the glass table for the two to read.

"Issei Hyoudou said that Vino Draconis was a fire dragon under the service of himself, but I have a strange feeling that it is much bigger than that."

The two high-class devils took a look at the papers, as Sona demanded something from Rias. "If this is all true, I'm afraid that the only option for us left on the table is to call Sirzechs. I hate to admit it, but the Red and the White is something we shouldn't get involved in, Rias."

"Are you crazy?! That would only make this a global issue, and Sirzechs would withdraw both of us from this academy for our safety. If the Red and the White Dragon Empress has teamed up, that could only mean that they have settled on a goal." replied the crimson-haired princess, crossing her legs.

"So what do you wish for us to do? Surely you don't want us to approach him first," Sona fought.

The crimson-haired princess didn't have anything to say against that, knowing well enough herself what kind of a situation that would only leave to. They knew nothing about the Red and the White, and could be setting up a trap to lure the two devils.

"I understand that your issue with the head of the Belial family comes first, but the Red and the White dragon is not a joke to be tossed aside. We need to let Sirzechs know, and have him take care of this issue." Sona ended, hammering the nail onto the wall. There was nothing Rias could say, but accept the brutal fate.

The last thing Rias wanted to do was to bother her brother, who is the Lucifer of the Underworld. She wanted to take care of her own problems herself, as Rias Gremory and not the next heir of the Gremory family, and the Crimson-haired Ruin Princess.

But the forces of the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Empress was far too destructive for her to handle.

Things were rather falling apart quickly for the poor Rias Gremory.

* * *

 **Few Days Later**

During the orange sunset in Kuoh town, somewhere on the outskirts of the forest side two figures could be seen running away from a mob of priests with light weapons and pistols, chasing after the two figures.

They ran until a blockage was formed on their only path, making the two figure stop in their tracks to view a man well dressed in noble attiring. Behind him was a group of devils in a solider outfit, some ranking even to a high-class devil.

"How disappointing. It truly saddens me that I must carry out orders to kill my own kind, for the sake of balance." spoke the man in nobel attiring, summoning a magic circle onto his palm.

"Master Zekram, it is not too late to rethink about this! Couldn't-" a girl with light silver hair and red eyes spoke, before being disrupted by Zekram Bael.

"Silence, Cleria Belial! A high-class devil like you should know better than to fall in love with an exorcist belonging to the church! I don't know how it was even possible, but I will not hesitate to annihilate both of you in order to restore the balance that is needed. Forgive me, Cleria Belial."

Zekram sorrowfully spoke, taking all of the responsibility for the murder that was about to happen. The magic circle on his hand grew in size, gushing out a portion of his signature demonic power, the power of destruction as it rapidly made it's way to strike the two figures, only for the tall exorcist next to Cleria to hug her tightly in defense.

"Cleria!" the man shouted, turning his back towards where the shot was coming from. As right before the shot could make contact and explode, a gigantic spear fell upon it as a large explosion was created in result. A crater was formed, and both Cleria Belial and the man next to her could escape death.

After the smoke died out, another being appeared onto the scene, with this time what seems to be a fallen angel with 10 wings appeared on the sky. His shining yellow eyes with a light red sclera stared down to Zekram, whose expression showed a face of displeasure.

"Kokabiel. I most certainly did not expect you to interfere with this matter," looking above him, the fallen angel laughed as he heard the words of Zekram Bael.

The priests that were chasing after Cleria and her partner stopped in their tracks, pointing their light swords towards the two while giving them a disgusted look.

Both Cleria and the tall man backed away from the group of priests, with their necks near contact with the light swords. However, before the priests could strike, Kokabiel from above summoned multiple cadre-level light spears from thin air and proceeded to throw it at the group of priests.

Not being their potential ally, the devils behind Zekram and himself did not act upon Kokabiel's action, as the light spears devastated the group of priests and completely killing them off.

Cleria Belial stared oddly at Kokabiel, wondering why the cadre fallen angel has decided to save them from death. Kokabiel returned with a smile, and turned his gaze over to Zekram.

"Unfortunately, I won't allow you to kill the Belial and the exorcist yet, my old friend. There's still use for them until they meet their death, so I will be taking them with me for the time being. Hopefully, you will back down and not cause a scene," the fallen angel said, landing onto the ground with his ten black wings disengaged.

"Unless you want to fight, of course." Kokabiel said with a sinister tone, his battle maniac side rising into play. His yellow aura began to engulf his body, creating a twin light sword on both his hands.

The soldiers behind Zekram got onto their battle stance, only for Zekram to raise his hand to the side. "Are you perhaps trying to start a another three way war, using Cleria Belial as the bait?" asked Zekram to Kokabiel.

"Of course. This town has everything I need in order to start a war! The cherished cousin of the rating game champion Diehauser Belial, the sister of the current Devil King Lucifer, and the sister of the Leviathan. Don't get me wrong, killing only the Gremory girl is enough to start a war, but pushing things further...is quite enjoyable, wouldn't you say?"

Zekram formed a fist, gritting his teeth in anger after hearing about the plan of Kokabiel. A war sadistic cadre-level fallen angel who had always had love for war and battle, so this day was soon to come.

But he didn't expect that Kokabiel would make a move so soon, considering that Zekram was the devil that knew about the hidden plan of Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon God.

"Is Azazel fine with your plans, Kokabiel?" asked Zekram.

"If a war does happen, than Azazel will have no other choice _but_ to fight. The same goes for Baraqiel and Shemhazai," Kokabiel answered.

"What are you planning to do with Cleria Belial than, kill her in front of the rating game champion? Same with Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri?" Zekram asked, disgusted with the plan Kokabiel had.

Then a voice could be heard from above, with a tremendously huge black portal rapidly forming roughly 100 meters high in the air. The first being to leave the portal and show himself was the skeletal figure with a shining robe, and a black bident he held with both his hands.

It was Hades, the God of the Realm of the Dead. "We meet again, progenitor of the Power of Destruction. And this time you're not with that damned Dragon of Dreams, which makes things far easier."

"Are you planning something, Hades?! You have no rights to get involved within the affairs of the devils and the angels, you wretched god!" Zekram finger-pointed at Hades, who casually laughed at his statement.

"How hypocritical of you, Zekram Bael. You infiltrate my realm without permission alongside with the Dragon God of Dreams, and now you question me?"

"Dragon God of...Dreams?" Cleria murmured. "You mean _that_ Dragon God of Dreams? The True Dragon?"

Switching his gaze to Cleria, "Do not worry, I haven't forgotten about you. I recommend for you to not move, if you wish to keep your limbs attached to your body." Hades summoned a black and shadowy magic circle under Cleria, as the man next to Cleria was forcefully pushed away onto the nearby tree.

"Cleria!" the tall man shouted, blood gushing out from his mouth from the impact. The silver haired girl soon disappeared from sight, as the black magic circle completely devoured the girl, sending her to an unknown location.

The power of destruction Zekram rapidly fired missed, hitting the ground right after the Belial was taken to a different place. Realizing Hade's true plan, Zekram hurriedly tried and kill Cleria before they could take her.

"You're trying to steal the trait of the Belial family, [Worthlessness] aren't you! Is that the trade you and that damn fallen angel made?!" Zekram angrily shouted, his aura rising in heat.

"Bingo. Though I figured it wouldn't work on a being like the Dragon of Dreams, it'll still work like a charm against Super Devils like the Lucifer and the Beelzebub." Hades explained.

That meant that Kokabiel's gift to Hades for helping him out on the war meant that Hades could get his hands on a deadly ability, that can make any one ability worthless for his opponent.

But was that even possible? Could somebody's special abilities be extracted from their contracted souls, and be given to somebody else who doesn't have that power? Zekram wondered.

 _"Damn, where's that dragon when I need him? Even that Sekiryuutei would be extremely helpful right now, just what are they doing? Haven't they sensed Hades's aura?"_ Zekram worriedly thought, thinking about the damage Hades could do if he were to get his hands on the Belial's special power.

There was no doubt that the current two Devil Kings, Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub was immensely and substantial powerful in their demonic magic, but the Belial's trait was still superior to those who perfected the Power of Destruction.

If it could work on Zekram, there was no doubt that it could work on Sirzechs Lucifer as well. And with this power, Hades could ensure victory, and soon Heaven could very possibly follow the frootprint of the Underworld.

Who knew that the power of the Belial could be so dangerous. It was a terrifying power, and add that up with one of the most strongest major Gods in the universe, and it could go out of control.

"Let us not waste a single minute. We shall start with that academy, and commence the operation." black smoke began to engulf Hades and Kokabiel, their presence soon disappearing on sight. Their auras moved onto the academy, where Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri was currently at.

Zekram viewed the academy from above, gritting his teeth. "Kill the exorcist, and notify the Devil King! We'll need every backup possible for this battle. Waste no time, go!" ordered the black-haired devil.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

The glass of tea Rias Gremory was holding shattered onto the marble floor, making an distressful scene. But nobody in the Occult Research club could blame her, as they felt the same vile sensation coming nearby. It was two beings with immense power, but one far the exceeding the other.

"Akeno, aprise Sona about the situation now!" Rias ordered. "Right," Akeno agreed. A magic circle sent Akeno to the student council room, leaving Rias with her knight, bishop and rook ready for battle.

The four devils ran out from the old school building, stopping once they saw the two beings in the sky. One was a fallen angel with 10 wings, clearly showing that he was a cadre-level black angel.

The other with a skull for a face and a decorated robe appeared with his right hand hovering on the air, pointing at the devil they kidnapped not too long ago.

"Kokabiel...and Hades?! Why the hell are they together?" Rias shockingly wondered, not believing what she's seeing. Next to her a white magic circle and and a red magic circle appeared together, appearing Akeno and the rest of the student council members.

Both Sona and Akeno looked above them, they too appalled from the two figure flying in the sky. "Is that...Kokabiel? And the God of the Dead, Hades? Were they drawn out by the Red and the White Dragon?" Sona questioned.

"Ah...Ah!"

A silver short haired girl could be seen wrapped around in frozen chains summoned from the black magic circle belonging to Hades. It drained the aura belonging to Cleria Belial. The power of Worthlessness was being taken, and it was being stored within a different dimension.

"The Chains of Kel'thuzad, what a toy of gratifying pleasure. Why don't you play around with those devils down there to lure out the Devil King? Once he's here, the ability shall be mine." Hades commented, as Kokabiel nodded in a vile felicity.

"Of course." the cadre responded, facing the crimson-haired ruin princess and the short black-haired sister of the Leviathan.

Rest of the devils who had a sacred gear summoned their weapons, with Saji summoning his absorption line and Kiba summoning his demonic blade. The support class like Asia stayed back, ready to heal anyone once injured.

"Everyone, scatter!" shouted Rias. The cadre black angel summoned a gigantic light spear above him, crashing it upon the group of devils before him. Most of the devils could escape the powerful spear, only some slightly injured.

The explosion it caused made a large crater beneath it. "There's no way we can beat him...I should've sent Tsubaki to ask Sirzechs for backup..." Sona said dolefully, getting back up to her feet.

"There's no time to be depressed over things that has already been done, Sitri." flying from above with his devil wings, Zekram interrupted the fight as he fired a large component of power of destruction towards Kokabiel.

It hit, due to Kokabiel's attention being on Rias Gremory and the others. He was sent flying a few hundred meters away, with only his wings damaged from the impact.

Swiftly flying back to the fight, Kokabiel gave off a sinister grin in response to Zekram's appearance. "I wanted to fight Sirzechs, but you'll fill my boredom until he gets here. The progenitor of the power of destruction, what a fitting devil to be my opponent!"

Hades laughed in response to the whole fight, seeing that everything was going according to plan. _"_ _Damned imbeciles. They don't even see that they are being fooled, that this war will only weaken their entire faction which will open up an opportunity for me to annihilate them."_

"Zekram Bael! But how?" Sona wondered, staring at the legendary Bael who was the de facto leader of the Underworld after the Great War. An influential devil that doesn't get involved with most events, one of the only old devils that does not participate in political affairs.

But he was here, fighting to stop the war that was about to break out within the christian faction. "Stay back, Gremory and Sitri! If one of you were to die here, the fate of our faction will perish with dust! Servants of the Gremory and Sitri, protect your master with your life!" declared Zekram, fighting back the light swords swung at him by Kokabiel.

Saji was the first to cover Sona, using his absorption line as a weapon to defend his very own master. "You got it!"

The rapid speed from Kokabiel was troublesome for Zekram, who did not specialize in swords combat. He could rival the speed of Kokabiel, but dodging every slash was somewhat impossible.

Striking swiftly, one of the slashes was able to slit Zekram on his arm, a painful burn sizzling on Zekram's upper left arm. He then created a large amount of power of destruction, sending it towards the distanced Kokabiel who dodged it with ease.

"You seem a lot stronger than the last time I've met you, Kokabiel." Zekram complimented.

"I'm just excited that I get to fight a strong appetizer until the main dish arrives, so let's get this over with quickly shall we? Didn't you send your other devils to notify Sirzechs?" smiled Kokabiel, forming a light sword on his other hand to make a duel wield.

"I would like to see you try, you scum traitor!" another power of destruction was fired towards Kokabiel, who this time used his hand to block the power.

"You've gotten soft, Zekram! Sirzechs's power of destruction is far destructive, blistering and apocalyptic! You call yourself the progenitor of the power of destruction!?" Kokabiel shouted as he completely blocked the power projected by Zekram. He then continued to attempt a slash onto Zekram, who gathered his aura on his hand to block the light sword.

 _"He's right, I've spent the last thousand years sitting around and doing nothing. My powers has began to left me ever since I decided to never fight again, but what for!"_ thought Zekram. _"I knew the day would come when Great Red would ask me for help,_ _so why did I slack off! Damn it, I'm a fucking cretin!"_

Before he could think of his next move, Kokabiel rushed back using his crow-like wings. They were sharper than a sword, which caused multiple scratched onto Zekram.

"Time's up." a deep voice from above spoke, belonging to a being none other than Hades. "Worthlessness is now mine, there is no point of keeping the girl now. You can kill her like you've desired to before, she's no use for me now."

The silver haired girl held by the frozen chains was let go, her body thumping onto the hard ground in result. Her aura was completely drained, with her consciousness being nowhere to be felt.

She was dead, or near dead.

"Is that Cleria Belial? The governor of Kuoh town?" Sona questioned, staring at the empty eyes of the short shilver haired beauty. Her fingers were twitching as to their last movements, indicating that her nervous system was being shut down.

The group of devils who were protecting Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri looked above. "The power of Worthlessness is now mine, and the fate of victory is now upon me. What a great timing for you as well, Sirzechs Lucifer."

...

..

.

Every devil turned their gaze onto the Devil King who had worn his battle gear. He was wearing a divine golden and crimson armor with his queen Grayfia Lucifuge to her side, also wearing her battle gear.

But their eyes weren't focused on Hades or Kokabiel, who was their primal enemy.

Realizing the shocked expression on Sirzechs Lucifer's face, they heard a scream coming from behind them, only for Kiba to look behind himself first, before the others followed.

Akeno's tears were running down her face, while the crimson-haired ruin princess had a large scythe running down her stomach, a violent amount of blood gushing out.

"I am at your service, Master Hades." Pluto's dark voice spoke, his scythe cutting open Rias Gremory. Pluto struck Rias from behind as Sirzechs and Grayfia has just arrived, causing Sirzechs's aura to rise tremendously.

* * *

 **Dimensional Gap**

Within the dimensional gap was Issei and Vali, wearing their scail mail armor. They were staring down at the space that created a vision of the human world, created by Great Red who took a form of his normal large dragon.

"Isn't that your que to get in?" Great Red's changed voice spoke.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully that'll keep most of you guessing what will happen next. Yes, I plan to resurrect Rias into a dragon, for those who were wondering. With countless stories making Issei a devil, I thought it would be a fun idea to reincarnate Rias into a dragon instead, which should be far more amusing than normal.**

 **So for those questions on where Irina and Xenovia is, they'll appear much later in the story. I have a special role I want them to play for this story, so you can await. There will be a Life when the Heavens and the Churchs will be the main focus, so that's where they'll come to play.**

 **Diehauser wasn't present this chapter because I wasn't able to think of a way he could come to play. I normally wanted him to arrive with Sirzechs, but that's too much headache. I'll think of something better.**

 **And no, Masaomi Yaegaki (The man with Cleria Belial, somebody that was mentioned as 'partner') will not have a short screentime. I wanted a knight that could help Kiba develope into a strong knight, so I chose him since he was able to defend off Irina and Xenovia at the same time during volume 18.**

 **Hopefully you guys like what I did with this chapter and my plans onward. I don't plan on following canon, so there's a bonus a that.**

 **Suggestions for members and team name is still open! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
